Always there for me
by TempeGeller
Summary: What if Vanessa and Meredith never lost toutch? What if she was there when Addison arived? And to support her? Does she find out that the chief is her father? And can she caputer George O'Malley's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**This is for the people who read 'Home is where the heart is'. What if Meredith and Vanessa never lost track of each other? What if Vanessa was around to help her after Addison arived? Would anything turn out different? And how is the interaction between her mother and Meredith? **

**Disclaimer: I use some quotes from Grey's anatomy, some story lines are from it to. Charecters as Meredith.. are not mine. Just Vanessa Grey, who's the perfect little sister for Meredith in this story. Enjoy!**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

Always there for me

**1. Meet the sister**

"Nessa!" Meredith yelled from downstairs walking in the house. She was clearly upset, she had not seen her this upset since Europe. And the drinking would probably get worst again. "Can you come, NOW!"

"Meredith, what's up?" Vanessa walked down the stairs "I thought you had a late surgery and then a date with what's his name? McDreamy? Am I right?"

"McDreamy is McMarried." Meredith sat down on the cough. "I can't believe that the bastard is actually married. And his wife showed up at the hospital. And she was all, like are you the girl that's been screwing my husband? What was I suppose to say? Yes? I mean that doesn't really sound like something I would say."

"Only when you've been drinking tequila." Vanessa replied "We all know how you get when you are drunk."

"Yeah, Mer." Vanessa hugged her. "Do I have to kick his ass? Cause I have been taking kick boxing. And I could totally bring him down. And I am a third year resident at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital any way's. He can't do anything to me."

"You should not do that." Meredith reacted "I mean it would be unfair. You would get Derek down in like 2 seconds. He should really gain some muscles."

"Oh, you didn't complain about that little thing, when you were having McDreamy sex with him." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Then he was hot, well muscles. Great ass. Great eyes."

"Well that happens when you find that that the man you love, is married." Meredith replied

"Maybe his marriage is over." Vanessa sat down next to her. "I mean he could be one of those man that stays married because he doesn't like paper work. I mean like Temperance Brennan."

"I don't think that counts here." Meredith smiled. "She was dating Andrew Ryan, and they did sleep together after they divorced. I don' think you can call them a solid couple."

"And you and McDreamy are?" Vanessa walked in the kitchen "a solid couple that is?"

"Maybe." Meredith smiled "Maybe not."

"Meredith." She could hear a voice from outside.

"Is that McDreamy?" Vanessa jumped of the counter. Willing to walk to the door. But Meredith stopped her.

"Can you go upstairs. McDreamy does not exactly know that I have a sister." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you would be over all the time."

"I'm going upstairs." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'll hear when he's gone. And if you make up, I'll just sneak out. Cause I don't want to be tired at the morning."

"Go!" Meredith pointed up when her younger sister disappeared upstairs. Derek knocked on the door, he was staring at her. Meredith stared right back. She was still mad at Derek.

"So you were gone." Derek replied "I think we should talk. About what happened. Addison."

"There's nothing to talk about." Meredith turned to him. "You are married, and your wife is gorgeous. And I'm the one braking up the marriage. What I don't understand is, why would you cheat on a your wife?"

"Meredith, things happened between us." Derek turned to her. "You're the one I want."

"Safe me the lies." Meredith stood up. "GET OUT! Now! Get out!

Meredith threw him outside closing the door. She could see him get in his car, and drive away.

"Wasn't that just a bit harsh?" Vanessa was sitting down the stairs. "You hardly gave the man time to explain himself. I mean you should give him a chance. I mean he's McDreamy."

"McBastard." Meredith replied "I'm not going.."

"No, you're going to go find him. Give him a chance to explain himself, before he makes his way back to McBitch, and you lose him forever. And I don't want my sister unhappy."

"You won't do anything weird." Meredith stared at her. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. But I won't let him explain. I hate him you know."

"Okay." Vanessa replied "But when you say you hate someone, you could just.."

"That's why we don't do our residency at the same hospital." Meredith reacted "That and you would talk to McDreamy a lot."

"Okay." Meredith walked up the stairs. Leaving Vanessa downstairs all by herself. Vanessa stared around the living room. Finding Meredith sell phone dropped on the small coffee table. Eager Vanessa grabs the phone. Looking trough the numbers. 'Hospital, Home mum, Cristina, Derek' Vanessa take the phone in both hands. Making a short text. 'Sorry, was mad. Talk to you tomorrow.' Vanessa pressed send. She slowly erased the message out of the outbox. A couple seconds later her phone had another message. Vanessa didn't bother reading it. She had done her easy message. She grabbed her jacket of the diner table, and made her way outside.

Meredith grabbed her phone from the small coffee table, she noticed a text message that was from Derek. She stared at the words. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Meredith felt a small happy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He send her a text message. So he was not that mad. But she was still mad. She didn't want to see that Addison bitch.

* * *

She got coffee and stared at got in the car. When she arrived at Seattle Grace she could see Derek. Derek Shepherd was the fist guy she noticed, and he walked up to her. He didn't smile. He didn't look happy. He just looked like he always did. He glared in her eyes.

"I was happy when I got your test message." Meredith stared at him. Thinking she never send any text message. Then she saw what the truth was. It wasn't her message. It was Vanessa that send the message. "I know I made you mad. And I get you didn't wan to talk to me. I'm so glad that you want to talk to me now. When we were less mad. You were probably right. You shouldn't have talked when you're that mad."

"Oh, yeah." Meredith reacted not willing to tell him that the message was not written by her hand. "I don't understand any of this. Why you are married?"

"Things are complicated, Mer." Derek explained "To complicated, I can't really discuses it now."

"You said we would talk today." Meredith stared at him. "So talk!"

"Mer, not like this." Derek walked out of the elevator. Leaving Meredith all by herself. Questions were rising up in herself. Was Derek going to pick her? Or was he going to choose Addison. Beautiful redheaded Addison. She grabbed her sell phone out of her pocket.

'Thanks a lot.' Meredith typed in her phone. Walking over to the other side of the hospital. Meredith didn't drink. Not with Vanessa keeping a close eye on her. Her sister was very caring. Meredith had to admit, that it did drive her insane. She had 2 roommates: George and Izzie. And they still had no idea that Meredith had a sister. Vanessa would bring her dinner. Frozen prepared dishes. All kind of things Vanessa usually prepared at home. Specially now Derek had been married. At the same time Vanessa would stuff the freezer with 3 kind of different flavors of ice cream. Which Izzie like to eat at night. But still, Izzie nor George had any idea who the prepared the food. Meredith was sure, that everyone would believe that she was the baby of the family. But that wasn't the truth. Vanessa was the youngest. 26 years old and a third year resident.

"Mer." Cristina walked behind Meredith "I missed you at Joe's yesterday. I mean, you could tell me how the date went. So you and McDreamy.."

"He's McMarried." Meredith turned away from Cristina. She could see that her eyes became bigger and that she followed her in a faster pace. Stepping in front of her, so she had to stop.

"How did this happen?" Cristina stared at her "How come you weren't at the bar, telling me. I could have supported you. I mean we are best friends after all."

"I went home." Meredith stared at her. "I wanted to be by myself. Alone. I needed to think, I mean his wife is gorgeous. I couldn't talk about it. I'm sorry Cristina."

"I'm pregnant." Cristina turned to Meredith.

"You're sleeping with someone?" Meredith stared at her.

"Yeah." Cristina replied "I mean even George is getting some action."

"I can't believe you would not tell me." Meredith felt a bit guilty herself. There were a couple of things she had not told Cristina either. One of them was her younger sister and one of them was her mother in a home. Suffering from Alzheimer. Meredith didn't want to tell anyone about the sister that was not Thatcher's daughter. The daughter that her mother had gotten from some affair. An affair that meant more to her then anything else.

"All right, you're pregnant." Meredith stared at her. "What are you going to do?"

"Look, you know what happens to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented. Surgery's my life. " Cristina turned away from Meredith.

"Which begs the question: who are you sleeping with?" Meredith touched her shoulder. Trying to face Cristina again. She didn't.

"Just a guy."

* * *

"Meredith." Vanessa walked towards the lunch table. "I just thought I would go to lunch. I thought you were having lunch right now."

"Yes I am." Meredith stared at her. Vanessa sat down on her table.

"You look sad. What's up?" Vanessa stared at her. "It's Derek. Why don't you point out who Derek is, and I'll kick his ass. Or who this Addison is. Is she here?"

"It's not Derek." Meredith replied "I mean not completely. It's also Cristina."

"Oh, that's your best friend right." Vanessa replied "The one that's very hard core in to surgery. What's with her?"

"She told me something." Meredith replied "But she's not telling me everything. It's like she's keeping a part of the story from me. I don't like it, I thought she trusted me."

"She does." Vanessa replied "But she's probably not ready to tell. I mean it's not like your tell her everything. You can't expect her to tell you everything. You have told her about me or anyone else. Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, Nes." Meredith replied "I just never felt like telling anyone that I had a baby sister. Specially the chief."

"Not mad here." Vanessa replied "At Seattle Presbyterian Hospital no one knows that I'm Ellis Grey's daughter. I just didn't mention it. Everyone would be running after me."

"So are you nice for you interns?" Meredith asked "I mean, you should, your sister is a intern. And you are a third year resident. You got a whole group interns following your around."

"Yes, I do." Vanessa replied "That's why you don't want people to know me. You are ashamed that your sister who's 6 years younger, is more educated then you are."

"you are of the chart smart." Meredith smiled

"and you loved partying."

"Meredith." She saw Izzie. Izzie sat down next to the girls. "I was on charting all day. It was just.. Who are you?"

"Vanessa this is Izzie Stevens. She's my roommate." Meredith paused "Izzie this is Vanessa Grey, my baby sister."

"Meredith Grey has a baby sister." Izzie smiled at her. "I had no idea. I mean, Meredith seemed like an only child. Now everything makes sense, you are the one putting the frozen diners in Mer's fridge. By the way, you make the best pasta. Specially the one with that special thing…"

"yeah, Izzie…" Meredith reacted "We already know, Meredith can't take care of herself. Her sister cooks her diner, and puts it in the freezer."

"So are you a doctor as well?" Izzie asked "I mean with Ellis Grey as a mother."

"Yeah, Iz." Meredith replied "She's a third year resident. At Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Yeah, yeah, my sister is very smart. "

"Why aren't you at Seattle Grace?" Izzie asked "I mean, that would be totally awesome, for you an Mer. I mean, you could be like our cool resident."

"Don't tell George anything." Meredith replied "I just don't want to tell anyone yet about my sister."

"I will, if your sister makes more pasta." Izzie reacted

"That's a deal." Vanessa reacted "So, one more question. I need to kick that McDreamy's ass. Can you tell me who he or the wife is?"

"McDreamy is married?" Izzie stared at Meredith "How married?"

"I don't know." Meredith reacted "He had a beautiful redheaded wife. And thanks by the way, for sending a text to Derek. I mean he thought I send it to him."

"Mer, you didn't want to talk about him." Vanessa replied "Remember Temperance Brennan?"

"What does this have to do with the TV show?" Izzie asked

"She means the book." Meredith reacted "Okay, Iz, we have to get back. We have rounds in 20 minutes."

"I'll see you." Vanessa stood up. "And I'll find out who Derek is, and I'll be giving him a piece of my mind. Even tough he doesn't know I'm your sister."

* * *

"Okay." Meredith stared at Dr. Bailey, who was giving them their tasks. "O'Malley your with Dr. Shepherd, Grey you are with the other Montgomery Shepherd. Stevens…"

Meredith zoned out when she saw Derek passing by. She stared at him, and she could feel that his gaze was returning his. A sharp voice called her out of her trance it was the young wife.

"Grey!" Addison reacted "You're with me."

"You're doing this to torture her?" Derek stared at her. "Aren't you?"

"Derek, not everything is about you." Addison turned to Meredith "I was just curios about Meredith. I just wanted to see if she is just as talented as her mother."

"Oh, Addison don't use that as an excuse." Derek replied "You want to give her a hard time."

"Just Great!" Derek walked away from his wife and his girlfriend. He was very mad, that his wife had showed up. That she had ruined the perfect life he had been going on with Meredith. That she had to show up. And.. He threw with the doors, just to get his anger. His anger towards his wife. Not caring if they could hurt anyone. George was following him very close. Trying to calm him down.

"Au." A scream was heard. Derek stared at the girl that was standing behind the door. Dark blond hair, just like Meredith's. The same eyes as Meredith, why did the universe need to torture him.

"Are you okay, miss?" George asked. She had her hand placed against her forehead. Trying to keep balance on her feet. She was the most pretty girl. George had to admit. Beautiful eyes, her reminded her of Meredith in so much ways. He didn't know why?

"I'm just okay." Vanessa tried to step on. She tried to see things straight, but all she could see was the floor. She felt like she was falling to the floor. Ready to hit her. The last thing she could feel where soft arm around her waist.

"She's unconscious, Dr. Shepherd." George slowly placed her on the bed next to the hall. "She's still breathing."

Derek walked up to him, he took his lamp shining in her eyes. He was ashamed that the door hit someone, and that his anger had hurt some girl, who was just passing by. Visiting family most definitely.

"O'Malley, get her to CAT scan, make sure that she's okay." Derek replied "I'm going to talk to the family of the next patient. Be sure to run the results by me. And tell her, that I'm sorry."

* * *

"So, how are you doing?"Izzie sat down next to Meredith "How is McBitch treating you?"

"She's okay." Meredith admitted "she's giving me a hard time. But it's understandable. I'm sleeping wit her husband after all. I want to hate her, she's just so..;"

"bitchy?" Izzie asked

"Perfect." Meredith replied "I mean, I don't understand why Derek would cheat on her, with someone like me."

"Meredith, don't blame yourself." Izzie replied "It's not your fault. Derek's the ass. I think you should tell your baby sister who is. Some ass kicking. And she can not be fired for doing so. Perfect crime. Did I tell you, how much she looks like you?"

"Yeah, perfect little sis." Meredith reacted "She drives me crazy. That's what I love about her."

* * *

"Miss?" George stared at her.

"Where am I?" Vanessa stared at George "I was heading out, and then I don't remember what happened."

"Dr. Shepherd hit you with a door." George stared at her. "By accident. What's your name?"

"Vanessa Grey." Vanessa replied "I'm born on April 1st 1981. It's 2007, Friday. Or you happy now. And who mind you be? An intern?"

"Yes, Dr. George O'Malley." Vanessa smiled at him. Like she knew some funny stories about George. George laughed at her. He couldn't help but find her very pretty. "Dr. Shepherd is on his way, to check on you. He feels very guilty about what happened. "

"He shouldn't." Vanessa replied "It's not every day I get hit by a door, and a handsome doctor takes care of me. I have to say intern. But that seems so…"

"I'm handsome?" George smiled at her.

"No, I was talking about Dr. Shepherd." Vanessa smiled "No, I'm totally joking. See this face, that's me joking. You are in fact very handsome. I don't even remember this Dr. Shepherd."

"Well he's handsome." George replied "They call him McDreamy for something."

"Hello, I'm so sorry." Derek walked trough the door, staring at the woman on the bed. "There's nothing on the CT, so you are perfectly safe. You didn't throw up, but you could still have a mild concussion. I'm going to take you here over night. Dr. O'Malley will take care of you. And again, I'm so sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah right." Vanessa replied


	2. Chapter 2

**See, here's the second chapter of always there for me. An alternetive universe if you may. I wrote this story, I'm very excited. Thank you for the story alerts. I'm glad some people like the story. **

**If you got suggestions, tell it to me in a review.**

**

* * *

**

2. Love the sister

"So, what are you doing here again?" Vanessa sat up staring at George O'Malley who just walked in her room. He was carrying a tray full of food. Probably getting ready to have diner.

"I finished my shift. And I thought you would like some company tonight." George admitted.

"Thanks." Vanessa sat up in her bed. "My head still hurts. So does this happen more often? I mean doctors hitting people with doors."

"No, you're the first one." George smiled at her. "I mean.. the.."

"What is it? Cat got your tong?" Vanessa smiled

"No…" George hesitated "You.. I…."

"You are nervous." Vanessa started to laugh "Do I look that terrified? I mean, do I?"

"No." George sat down next to her. "I just get nervous around pretty girls. I mean, You are…"

"I get it." Vanessa Grey turned to him. "Do you think I can leave tonight. I honestly feel fine. I've got an early shift tomorrow. I don't think my interns will be to please if I don't show up."

"you're a doctor?" George sat down. "And you have interns. You don't look that old. I'm 28, and I'm only a intern. How old are you?"

"26." Vanessa replied "I'm a 3rd year resident. At Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. I'm suppose to work the early shift tomorrow. I heard some interesting surgery's would come in."

"I'll ask Dr. Shepherd."

* * *

"She's not over." Meredith walked down the stairs. "She normally drops by at night. And I haven't heard from her. Anything, Iz!"

"What is it Meredith?" Izzie turned around "Are you talking about Cristina, cause we both know that she's on call tonight. I mean you know that, I know that."

"No, my sis." Meredith took her phone. "She always calls in. And she tells me something completely useless. And now the one moment she doesn't call me. I'm worried sick."

"She's a big girl." Izzie reacted "She can take care of her."

"I'm going to drop by her apartment." Meredith picked her keys up from the table.

"You are her big sister." Izzie replied "Not her baby sister. Maybe she's hooking up with some great guy."

"Trust me." Meredith reacted "She would have text me. She's that kind of person. There's not way I don't know that. She knows I get worried about her."

"It's so cute." Izzie replied "But don't you think this is about McDreamy?"

The door swung op. Derek walked in the room.

"I had the worst day." Derek started "I don't think you understand how hard this is for me. Addison she makes me mad. She makes me so mad. I was in such a bad mood today, so I started slamming doors. Then one of them hit the nicest girl. The strange thing was, all I could think about was you. How she looked like you so much. Her hair, her eyes. All I could think about is you."

"You hit someone with a door?" Izzie turned to her. "How is that poor girl?"

"Dizzy, but okay." Derek replied "I made her stay over night. George is taking care of her. Addison is here. I don't know why."

"Because she's your wife, Derek." Meredith reacted "She's your wife, and I'm not. I'm just the girl you decided to sleep with. Are you one of those guys? Who has a girlfriend in every state? A heartbreaker?"

"No, Meredith." Derek reacted "You need to listen."

"No, Derek." Meredith turned to her. "I have to work with your wife. Who's very attractive wife wondering why the hell you would leave her? You know when you should have explained yourself, that night when we met at the bar. "

"I get how you feel." Meredith turned around. Her eyes were full of tears.

"So you get how it feels to be betrayed by the one you like." Meredith turned around. "To be betrayed by that one person I was being honest to. You are the one person I told that thing about. And you go and betray me."

"Addison was not suppose.."

"Not suppose to come." Meredith reacted "So you didn't have to tell me about your wife?"

"It's not like that." Derek replied "It's not like that at all. Addison and I.. I was going to tell you!"

* * *

"He went home." George entered Vanessa's room. He noticed that she had gotten up out of her bed. She was fully dressed ready to leave the hospital. "You are not suppose to leave. Doctor Shepherd will.."

"I let against medical advice." Vanessa replied "I sign a paper. I go home. And we don't talk about this anymore. I'm not about to sit in a hospital all night, just because doctor McDreamy feels bad, for hitting me in the head with a door. I'm fine."

"Dr. Shepherd is going to freak." George reacted "I mean.."

"So send him to me." Vanessa reacted "I left, you tried to stop me. My sister is probably worried. I never stopped by at night. And I need to feed my cat. I have to go to work tomorrow. And I am fine."

"Aren't we suppose to exchange phone numbers?" George turned to her "I mean, I know your name. Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Oh, this is not the movies." Vanessa smiled "You don't get someone's phone number by slamming a door in her face. And technically I should give my phone number to McDreamy."

"Well, I'm just George." George turned away.

"Again." Vanessa stared at him. "This is me joking, I'm a joker. I love joking. I would tell jokes all day, only people don't like when I tell jokes all day. They tell me I'm not funny. They say I should stick to medicine and cooking."

"I just don't think people understand your sense of humor." George replied "Me on the other hand, I find you totally hilarious."

"Oh, yeah right." Vanessa took her bag. "Well it was nice to bump in to you, George. I'm sure we'll bump in to each other again."

"I know where you work." George replied "I could always come and find you there."

* * *

"I can't believe him." Meredith turned around facing Izzie. "Did you hear him? I'm so sorry, he's full of it."

"He's a McBastard."

"Who's the McBastard?" Vanessa walked trough the door. Meredith turned around, she was happy to see her sister once more again.

"Where the hell were you?" Meredith walked toward her. Hugging her. "I was worried sick."

"Tell that to McDreamy, who hit me in the head with a door."

"That's kind of ironic." Izzie replied "He was actually not going insane. Vanessa really does look like you. This is just instant karma."

"Hey, what did I do wrong?" Vanessa replied

"Not calling me, when Derek hits you with a door." Meredith turned around. "Seriously, you should call me, I worry about you."

"Meredith, I don't think mum worries that much." Vanessa turned around. "How are you by the way? Okay?"

"I'm not." Meredith sat down on a chair. "I'm just tired. I try to ignore him every single moment of the day. And then he shows up at my house. I'm just sick, his wife.."

"Meredith, just breath." Vanessa replied "You should get to bed. Get some sleep, tomorrow thing will look better. You'll see.."

"You always say that." Meredith replied "Most of the times I wake up feeling more crappy."

"That's the hang over." Vanessa took her bag. "I think I'm going home. Get some sleep, go to work. Mer, please talk to him. To Derek, don't let him go. He's a good guy. You know that, I know that. Don't let him go without a fight. Something happened between those two to leave. You don't have the full picture."

"I think I do." Meredith reacted

"But you don't…" Vanessa reacted "I would hate it if you threw away the love of your life. Just because his wife shows up. I mean, you don't know what went down between them."

* * *

"Dr. O'Malley, where did the girl go?" Derek walked beside him in the elevator. "I thought I ordered you to keep an eye on her. And now she's gone. I was suppose to check if she was okay."

"She left." George turned around. "There was nothing I could do, she signed paper, left the hospital. She said she felt fine. She looked fine. She didn't have any symptoms."

The elevator doors slid open. "Hitting anymore girls with doors, Derek." Addison asked

"Don't talk to me, Satan." Derek replied "I hit her with a door, because I was upset with you."

"Oh, I feel very guilty." Addison replied "I'll just go torture my intern some more. I mean that's where they are meant for. But I guess, you like sleeping with them."

* * *

"See? Just a small scar." Addison pointed to the little scar on Julie's stomach. Julie was the TTS patient Addison was operating on. Meredith was standing behind her. Trying to herself. Julie's husband had left her. He left her pregnant. Her husband cheated on her. Meredith couldn't think about it.

"And my babies?" Julie asked one of the first questions any mother to be would ask.

"Your babies are doing very well. And Dr. Grey will be back to check on you a little bit later."

" Actually, I'd prefer it if Dr. Grey were taken off the case." Meredith stared at Julie, she didn't get the reason why Julie would be mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why, is there a problem?" Addison asked her

"Just reminds me of someone I don't like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot. Particularly in lingerie. You understand." Meredith wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to storm out of the room. She wanted to do so much. But she didn't do anything. She just stood there.

"No, no, I don't understand." Addison replied.

"Well, she's sleeping with your husband, right?" Meredith wanted to tell the woman that Derek never mentioned that he was married. That he never said anything. But she couldn't. She couldn't stand up for herself.

"Ms. Philips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so, let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him." Meredith stared at Addison. Not believing what she just said. Derek was not the one cheating on his wife. Addison cheated on him. "So the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe here one hell of an apology."

"Derek.." Meredith stared in his eyes. "I heard.."

"Mer.." Derek turned towards her. "One night I parked my car, I unlock my front door, go inside my house, and something 's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same, but yet, still, something's different. And I stand there for a while. And then I know. See, there are moments for me, you know, usually when I'm in the OR, when I just know what's gonna happen next. So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I trying to prepare myself for what I'm gonna see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is a jacket that I recognize. And what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, who happened to be my best friend. It's just so pedestrian, common and dirty, and cruel. Mostly just cruel. I left, came out here.

"And you met me." Meredith added with a soft smile. Not willing to admit how hurt she was.

"And I met you. " Derek

"Well, what was I to you?" Meredith turned her head slightly. To see his eyes. "The girl you screwed to get over being screwed?"

"You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know."

"It's not enough"

* * *

"So you told him it wasn't enough?" Vanessa stared at her. "What wasn't enough? He told you his wife cheated on his wife with his best friend. He's in love with you Meredith. I say you fight for him, until McBitch sees that McDreamy is back on the market. And then she'll steal your McGuy and your McLife."

"I don't know." Meredith replied "It almost seemed like he wanted to get revenge on Addison. So he slept with me. He denied it. But what if that is who I am? The girl he.. I mean no one ever really cared for me."

"And that was because of your daddy issues." Vanessa stared at her. "you are a great person, you disserve McDreamy. Don't forget that."

"I.." Meredith turned to her "Can we talk about something else?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**A new chapter, right now I'm working on a second chapter. I'm going to write this story. I'm going to do all the seasons with Vanessa Grey. Which should be fun. The only thing that is differant: Season 2 will be 1 year, so will season 2. Season 4, 5 are both a year. Season 6 will take place over 2 years.(Because so much happens.) Okay, you will see what happens. **

**Enjoy this story, and review! The fourth chapter is not done yet, so you give some suggestions. Should Derek pick Addison (Like on Grey's) or for Meredith. You'll read it. **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

3. Grey's sisterhood

_When you're young, they always say: 'Big sister knows best.' _

_It doesn't matter what age you are, 17 or 2. _

'_Big sister always know best'_

_And then your little sister grows up, with her own feeling to fall back up. _

_And we still wonder. Is the big sister still right?  
_

"Mer, It's going to be fine." Vanessa replied "I mean he's a great guy. She cheated on him, you're almost sure that he's going to pick you over what's her name?"

"Addison." Meredith replied "Her name's Addison."

"See, miss Addison is just a little bump on the way." Vanessa reacted "And what do we do with bumps? We crush them. We remove them, we kick them so hard that they'll have to go away."

"You didn't see her, Nes." Meredith replied "She's beautiful."

"So are you!" Vanessa reacted "I mean she's beautiful. She's a beautiful cheating bitch who broke his heart. You on the other hand are the lovely sweet blond Meredith Grey, who doesn't give up when they are trying to take her man. And if that does not do the trick, I'll kick her ass."

"We know that you would do that." Meredith smiled "But do you think kicking her ass, is going to change anything about Addison trying to get Derek back."

"Are you sure that she's trying to get him back." Vanessa reacted "Maybe she's just in town for that one nice surgery, and then she's leaving town. Getting back to New York, or where ever that bitch is from."

"I don't know." Meredith reacted

"I mean did she use the words: I want Derek back in my bed." Vanessa turned around. "Or wherever she wants McDreamy. I just figured that's.."

"Nes!" Meredith smiled "No, she didn't. She just shows up, when me and Derek are finally happy. And she's all I'm his wife, I mean her intentions are not just operating. If you know what I mean."

"Good." Vanessa turned around. "So how's mum?"

"You haven't visited ever since she was committed." Meredith turned around. "Why is that?"

"I mean she doesn't recognize me." Vanessa replied

"She does recognize me either." Meredith replied "But she still is happy to see me."

"That's what you think." Vanessa replied "And she knows that you exist. I mean in her time line you are born, I'm still not conceived yet. I think it's rather hard to explain that she's going to get another child. It's just that."

"I understand." Meredith replied "I'm just happy I got a baby sister."

"I'm glad I've got a big sister." Meredith hugged Vanessa. "But I still think I should kick Addison's ass for stealing your boyfriend. I mean, she cheated on him with his best friend, that's so.."

"You two." Izzie walked down the stairs. "How's your head?"

"Fine, after a couple of days." Vanessa replied "I mean 3rd year resident.."

"She's an.." Meredith rolled her eyes "The same thing Addison does."

"Good morning Meredith." George stumbled down the stairs "Vanessa."

He slowly returned to stare to the woman next to Meredith "Vanessa? What are you doing here? Are you here to see me? I thought you didn't know where I lived."

"This is my sister, George." Meredith turned to Vanessa "And I guess you already met."

* * *

"How crazy is this." George walked next to Izzie. "The one girl that I actually like is Meredith's sister. Dr. Shepherd hit Meredith's sister with a door. Things are just getting crazy. I mean, I can't put the moves on her. I mean it would be.."

"Nothing George." Izzie reacted "Meredith has no idea that you had any feelings for her. You can move over and try to make things work with Grey Junior."

"See, that's the more weird stuff." George opened the door to the intern lounge "I just don't know if I like her because of Meredith. Or I have a crush on her, because she's pretty."

"See, you like her George." Izzie reacted "You take her out, you buy her diner and then you don't move in the friends zone. Trust me, once she sees you as a friend. It's over."

"Oh, god." George placed his hands against his temple. "This is so hard. How am I suppose to talk to her, I mean she'll talk to Meredith. And then things will come home, and Meredith will laugh with me. And.. I can't date her."

"Fine, date her." Izzie opened her locker. "Don't date her. I don't give a damn."

"How should I ask her out?" George replied "I mean call her, text her, ask Meredith?"

"Oh, yeah, why don't you ask Dr. Shepherd to hit her in the head with a door gain." Izzie replied "He seems to be good at that. George calm down, ask her out. To a movie, dinner. Anything!"

"Guys, guys." Cristina walked in the door. "Dating troubles here?"

"George wants to ask out a girl." Izzie closer her locker "But he's to afraid to ask her out."

"George, don't be such a wimp." Cristina reacted "You just go to the girl. You say, I'm a nice guy. I'm a doctor, you got out with me. I mean if she's insane she'll actually say yes."

"Stevers, O'Malley, Yang!" Bailey called out their names

* * *

"I've got work." Meredith got up. "I have a shift in 2 hours. Shit, my car is still at the garage."

"I'll drive you." Vanessa replied "I've got the day off today. I'll just hang around the hospital and George. I mean I understand you don't find him handsome, but I do."

"Okay, but I'm not calling him my brother in law." Meredith reacted "I'll just call him 007 in law."

"What?" Vanessa turned around. "What do you mean with that?"

"Something you wouldn't understand."

* * *

Cristina Yang walked trough the halls, looking for something to do. A surgery that she would find very nice, or just a case. The bad thing was that Bailey had assigned her to the emergency room. Trauma's came in, but most of them didn't seem any where near cardio related. Everything was very calm, until an ambulance arrived. A woman was brought in. She seemed in her 50's, maybe even her 60's. Screaming at the doctors.

"You are amateurs!" the woman yelled "Amateurs! I'm telling you!"

Cristina walked towards the scream woman. She sat down next to the woman. Trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Stay away from me. Don't you dare touch me." The woman screamed.

"What do we got here?" Dr. Bailey asked

"complaining of intermittent cramping pain and diarrhea. Also suffers from ...ah" Cristina paused "Also suffering form Alzheimer's decease."

"Patients name?"

Meredith walked trough the hall, next to her Vanessa was standing looking at their mother. "What are you doing here?" Ellis stared at Meredith.

"Calm down, Mer." Vanessa stared at her.

"Name!" Bailey turned to Cristina

"Ellis Grey."

* * *

"Now you know why I never visit her." Vanessa yelled "She doesn't remember me. But why would she, I mean I'm just her second not so brilliant daughter."

"See, our mother is here. We should deal." Meredith reacted

"Are you guys okay?" George walked towards them.

"Fine." Meredith replied

"You know my grand mother died with Alzheimer." Cristina replied who stepped next to George.

"Why would you say that?" George turned around. "That's not really nice."

"I'm just trying to help." Cristina replied "I'm Cristina Yang by the way."

"This is Vanessa Grey." Meredith turned to Cristina "Vanessa's my baby sister."

"Nice to meet you." Cristina shook her hand. "Excuse me."

"Cristina, I'm so sorry." Meredith walked after her. "What was I suppose to say, that I have a baby sister. I didn't mention anyone about her, I just didn't feel like explaining anything."

"I wouldn't ask you anything." Cristina replied "But you got a sister. And my guess is that she's been around for a whole while."

"So I didn't lie to you." Meredith replied "I mean, I just didn't tell you that I had a sister. I mean, I didn't think it would matter. She works in another hospital."

"so what's up with her?" Cristina turned around. "I haven't seen her around the hospital."

"She is doing her third year residency at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital" Meredith replied "Actually she's a nice person, you would like her."

"I don't need the attention of a bright and shiny sister." Cristina replied "I mean I'm pregnant, and I'm going to get an abortion. And.."

"Have you told the father?" Meredith turned to her. "I mean that's the least thing you can do. Tell the father."

"I don't feel like it." Cristina turned around. "Everything could get messy and stuff, I don't think that's fair to both of us. Specially now."

"So Thatcher seems like a bad guy right now." Cristina replied "I mean leaving two little girls behind."

"Vanessa's not his child." Meredith reacted "Never knew who Vanessa's dad was. Never asked my mother, and she's not in a condition to tell us."

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional." Cristina smiled "She seems so bright and shiny."

"Trust me she's not." Meredith replied "She's everything, but bright and shiny. We're sisters."

"Meredith, do you know something more?" Vanessa was standing behind her. "I mean the hospital just called, and I've got to come in. Will you keep me informed about mum?"

"Sure." Meredith replied "Now go Nes! You don't want to be late."

"I'll see you later." Vanessa replied "Apparently one of my interns screwed up something. And I've got to come in. Something about a great surgery. What I wouldn't do for a great case in these days."

"Would you totally hate me, if I told you I had a TTTS case." Meredith smiled

"Totally, you know how long I dreamt about doing such case." Vanessa replied "But I'll make it to the hospital, and then tonight I'll be back to check on mum. If anything urgent happens, call me. I want to know what is up."

"She's got the same specialty as McDreamy's wife." Meredith replied "Isn't that ironic? I mean it didn't seem ironic a week ago, now it seems so ironic."

"Ironic is not the right word." Cristina replied "You're just really lucky she's not working here. I mean that would mean that she should work with McWife."

"She's got a great mentor." Meredith replied "There's no way they are transferring her

* * *

"Miss Grey, it has come to our attention that Dr. Shepherd Montgomery is an attending at Seattle Grace hospital. You are a very talented resident. One of our most talented residents. That's why we think you should learn from the best." the chief of surgery stared in her eyes. "And the best is that. So we think we should transfer you to Seattle Grace hospital, with your own interns off course."

"What?" Vanessa turned to them. "That seems so nice. I mean but my interns will they want to go with me."

"We'll ask them." the doctors replied "The once that will join you, is up to them. You'll have to go in at Seattle Grace tomorrow. They'll explain the rest. It was such a joy to work with you Dr. Grey."

"Thanks." She stood up. "I'm just going to empty my locker, and I'll be on my way."

Vanessa mad her way down the halls, walk towards the resident locker room.

"Vanessa." Dr. Harrison walked towards her. She had brown hairs, blue eyes and a pale skin. She stared at her. "So you on call tonight?

"No, Leyla." Vanessa replied "I'm being transferred to Seattle Grace, so this is my last day here."

"Promise you'll meet me at Grover's tonight." Leyla stared at her. "I mean I have to say goodbye to my pal and drinking buddy. You have to say goodbye with style. I mean we'll miss you."

"My mum's is the hospital." Vanessa replied "And my sister needs me by her side."

"Alright." Leyla replied " You owe me a drink, I mean who will my drinking buddy. I mean Sara's not really great. And You know how cocky Nina gets."

"I know." Vanessa walked in the locker room. "You know what the thing is, I have to take my interns."

"You have to admit." Leyla looked from behind her locker door. "Seattle Grace is the number 2 teaching hospital in the country. Nice trauma, I would kill for a spot like that."

"So would my little over achieve intern." Vanessa replied

"You mean, Miss I-would-get-your-coffee." Leyla replied "I mean she's one of the most push over interns I've ever seen."

"You know what the good thing is." Vanessa smiled "I haven't gotten coffee a year. I'm getting used to that. You have to admit, it's very handy."

"Handy." Leyla replied "But you are forgetting frigging annoying. I mean she's so.."

"I haven't filled any charts." Vanessa replied "When she's on call anyway."

"I'm on the see Mer and my mum." Vanessa turned to Leyla. "And I'll see you in the bar another time."

"Don't you forget it."

"Where are you going, junior." Jake Leyson turned towards her

"If I hear that name on more time." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'll kick your mother fucking ass, don't think I'm joking. I never joke."

"Oh, says the girl that dreams about sleeping with me." Jake turned to her. "The little thing is why you never did sleep with me."

"Keep on dreaming." Vanessa stood up. "I'll see you. Jack."

* * *

"God damn it." Vanessa stumbled down in the elevator. Her clothes were wet. She stared in front of her. "Just Great. Nice, just perfect."

"So how's your head?" A voice behind her asked

"My head is one of the only things that's fine." Vanessa stared in front of her. "I don't get why you're asking."

"I was the one that hit you in the head with the door." Derek Shepherd stepped in front of her.

"Oh, yeah." Vanessa replied "I forgot that. I'm just going to take off, see my sister. She works here."

"oh, do I know her?" Derek turned to her. "Oh, let me guess, your Stevens's sister? Isn't it, or O'Malley?"

0"Not really."

Vanessa stepped out of the elevator, she slowly turned around. "Have fun guessing."

"It's Karev's sister." Derek smiled "He's cocky to."

* * *

"Mer." Vanessa entered the room. "What's going on with mum? Is she good?"

"she hasn't said anything." Meredith replied "So what's up with you?"

"I just saw your boyfriend in the elevator." Vanessa replied "And he kind of knows I'm someone's sister. I think he'll be trying to figure it out."

"There work over 500 people here." Meredith smiled "Good luck Derek. It's not like you'll run in to you any time son."

"I think it could be possible." Vanessa smiled "Because I would be here all the time."

"Why's that?" Meredith stared at her.

"Because they asked me to work here." Vanessa replied "I'm being transferred. Apparently someone heard that Addison Montgomery works here. And that she's staying. And they want me to work wit her. But if you don't want me to work here, I'll say no."

"What?" Meredith turned to her. "How could I say not to that. I'm going to work in the same hospital as my baby sister. That's absolutely perfect."

"You're serious." She saw Meredith jump up and down. "Yey. We're working together."

"I see there's a little party down here." Bailey walked down. "I'm dr. Bailey."

"This is my sister, Dr. Vanessa Grey." Meredith replied

"Nice to see you." Bailey stared at her.

* * *

"Hey." Vanessa walked down in the room. She saw a man standing next her mother's bed. "How is she?"

"She's good." The man stepped in front of her. "Ellis is doing fine, doctor. I've got it here."

"I'm not her doctor." Vanessa stepped to her. "I'm her daughter."

"I didn't know Ellis had another daughter." he stared at her. "I'm Richard Webber, I'm an old friend of your mothers. I used to work with her when she was doing her residency."

"She did her residency here." Vanessa nodded her head. "So am I. I mean now, I used to work in the pres. But now I'm being transferred here."

"Vanessa Grey." he stared at her. "I read your file. 3rd year resident. I think Addison will be happy to work with you. Or you'll be happy to work with her."

"I'm thrilled." Vanessa smiled "I'm just worried about my mum. She doesn't know I exist. I mean she lives in the past. Meredith's like 3. And I haven't even been conceived."

"Doctor." Ellis stared at her. "Why are you just standing there, do something. Go do rounds."

"Mum, I'm your daughter, Vanessa." Vanessa touched her face. Her hand was pushed away.

"I only have on daughter." Ellis turned away. "And she's only 3."

Slowly she walked out the room. Her tears were coming out of nowhere. She was actually crying. The worried chief was behind her.

"You need to understand that she can't help it."

"She can help it." Vanessa stared at her. "I just don't understand why I keep caring. She only cared about the job. That's who Ellis Grey is. Ask Meredith. I was lucky that I had Meredith growing up."

"I know Ellis." He stepped next to her. "I know how cold she can be. And I saw how she was with Meredith."

"So you two go way back." Vanessa stared at him.

"Yeah." he nodded his head. "Residency. Such a long time. I didn't even know about.. You don't look like Thatcher I have to ad."

"Thatcher. You mean Meredith's dad." Vanessa stared at him. "No, he's not my dad. I mean mum had an affair some thing. And I'm a adulteress love child. Or something. You don't have to ask me. I just know that Thatcher Grey or as mum like to refer to him a not good for anything Grey."

"Oh." she stared at her. "So you are not his daughter. And your father.. Do you.."

"Know him?" Vanessa shook her head. "No clue who the old ma is, and mum's not really in a state of mind to ask. So you're the chief?"

"Yes." Richard replied he kept staring at her. He had to admit that she looked like Ellis, she was a young version of Ellis. Sometimes he even thought that the young Ellis was standing in the room again. She looked exactly like her mother during her residency. "You look like your mother. Really."

"Thanks." Vanessa stared at him. "So, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow." he started talking again. "But I would like you to meet some people."

Addison walked pass them, she wasn't looking at anyone. She was just walking past them. "Addison. This here is Dr. Vanessa Grey, she'll be working for you. She's a 3rd year resident with your specialty, and they send her here."

"Nice to meet you." She shook her hand. "I'm Addison Montgomery Shepherd. So would you like to follow me. I'll show you around."

"I know it here." Vanessa walked passed her. "My sister works here. And mum is in the hospital."

"Grey, Grey." Addison turned towards her. "You're Ellis daughter. Meredith's sister."

"Yes and yes." she stared at her. "And I'm not going to be any trouble. I admire you in the professional sense that is. I mean I always dreamed about working with you. And now this whole thing…"

"It's complicated." Addison replied "But I'm not going to use it against you. Or Meredith."

"Good." Vanessa nodded her head. "And so you are going to stay. Not that I don't like it, cause I would love to learn from the best. But I just don't want to be disappointed."

"I'm staying." Addison turned to her. "But it has everything to do with Dr. Shepherd. Everything. I'm going to get him back. Just so you know."

"You shouldn't tell that to me." Vanessa stared in her eyes. "and just so you know, I'm all for team Meredith winning. You can't blame me, I'm her sister."

"Good." Addison walked around. "So, I'll let you follow me. You'll work on my service. And well, you can do easy procedures. And so. I'll teach you anything I know, Dr. Grey."

"Okay." Vanessa stared at the elevator.

"Dr. Grey." April Kepner her overachieve intern was standing behind her. "I heard that you were here. So I thought that I would come and help you. Is there anything you need? How about coffee?"

"Sure, I could used some tea." Vanessa turned to Addison. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Yes, I would like some coffee with sugar and milk." Addison replied

"Coming up." April Kepner ran away.

"Your intern?" Addison stared at her.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded her head. "She's very useful. She's just trying to get in to a surgery."

"And you're taking advantage of her, by letting her get coffee." Addison smiled "Smart."

"She insist on it herself." Vanessa replied "She's a very handy intern. Charts, you name it. She'll take care of it. I'm glad that she's going with me. The only downside is that she talks a lot."

"Know the kind." Addison rolled her eyes. "Hate the kind."

"I don't talk at all." Vanessa turned to her. "That's if you don't like talking. I'm not a person that talks a lot."

"Okay."

* * *

"I don't know what my crazy intern is doing here." Vanessa walked passed Meredith. "And Miss McBitch is here to stay, apparently she wants McDreamy all to herself. Meredith."

"Nes." Meredith stared at her. "Having you here, wait you're bringing your interns? So you are not getting any of Bailey's interns. Crap! I was hoping to be your intern."

"I don't think that is possible." Vanessa smiled "Since the chief know that we're related. It's coincidence. I didn't know and he was with mum. He thought I was a doctor. He thought he looked that I looked like mum. He said I didn't look like Thatcher. I assumed that Thatcher's your dad."

"That he is." Meredith nodded. "It's just so weird, seeing them together. It feels like there's so much I don't know about mum, and him. It's almost crazy."

"Well, I'd like to find out everything there is to know." Vanessa sat down on one of the beds in the halls. "I would like to know every single detail about this life."

"So are you fighting for McDreamy?" Vanessa smiled "Cause you can't give his hot ass to Addison. It would be a shame. You know that I'll be Addison's resident. But I'm team Meredith."

"Don't put that on your scrubs." Meredith laughed

"You should not give up." Vanessa pointed in front of her. "You are Meredith and Derek, it's like Scully and Mulder. You're going to end up together. I just hope you invite me to the wedding. Please note that I'm not sitting close to any doors. We know how he gets with those."

"I'll think about it." Meredith smiled "Now, let's go have a drink. I mean you can be Cristina and my drinking body. You'll love Cristina. She's fun."

"I guess." Vanessa smiled "But do you think it's so smart, two Grey sisters in the same hospital."

"It's great." Meredith gave her a smile. "Double trouble. I still wish you could be my resident."

"Grey sisters." Izzie sat down next to them. "You guys are together so much, that I would almost think you are twins. What the hell are you doing here, Ness?"

"She's working here now." Meredith stared at Izzie. "Isn't it great, my sister works here. And she works for her."

"McBitch." Izzie and Vanessa said while staring at each other.

"Well, if McBitch wasn't here, I wouldn't be." Vanessa smiled

"She was transferred because of the presence of my boyfriend's wife." Meredith rolled her eyes. "How twisted is that? It's just twisted, maybe even sick."

"So happy hour here." Alex Karev walked in. "And who's the pretty girl next to Meredith?"

"Don't put the moves on my sister." Meredith stood up. "I know you Evil spawn."

"Sister." Alex stared at her. "I see the resemblance. So, what's your story, Let me guess, Med school student."

"She's a 3rd year residence." Izzie replied

"Hey, people." Dr. Bailey was standing in front of them. "Dr. Shepherd needs an intern. I subject you go to him Grey."

"Okay." Meredith and Vanessa got up at the same time. "So what will the She- Shepherd need this time?"

"I don't know." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Maybe she wants a lot of love, something. Or she likes you as an intern. Or it's him. Maybe he.."

"Meredith." Derek was standing in front of the girls. "You again. I keep seeing you anywhere."

"Apparently." Vanessa smiled. "I'll see you later, sis."

Derek stared at the both of them, and then he could see the resemblance between the two girls. They quite looked alike. Derek could see why he reminded him of Meredith.

"So you're sisters?" Derek walked next to her.

"Yes we are." Meredith turned to her. "And you should be happy, the door didn't give her permanent brain damage. You should be happy."

"It was an accident." Derek walked passed her. "And you won't talk to me. Is it because of the door thing?"

"Do you honestly think I'm mad with you, because of hitting my sisters with a door." Meredith turned around. "Please Derek, I think this has to do with the fact that you are married, and you failed to tell me. I'm a mistress, a dirty mistress."

"No, you're not." Derek turned to her. "I pick you."

"Well, your wife's still here." Meredith turned to him.

"It's over between me and Addison. Finito. Finished."

"I don't believe you." Meredith turned around. "So Dr. Shepherd did you ask for an intern?"

"Yes, but I need to talk." Derek turned around. "I'm filing for divorce. And then we can be together."

"Derek, she's staying here." Meredith turned around. "I'm the bad person in this story. She's your wife. I love you, but I can't do this. Please don't talk to me."

"Meredith!" Derek stared at her. "Please.."

"Dr. Grey." Meredith turned to him. "To you it's Dr. Grey. No Mer, Meredith. I'm your intern. Start treating me like one."

"Meredith." Vanessa was standing behind her once again. "They say that mum, she's asking for you."

"Okay." Meredith walked away. Leaving Derek and Vanessa all by themselves.

"I don't know what your deal is." Vanessa stared at him. "But if you are planning on hurting my sister, I will tell that I'm going to hit you so hard that you wish you were never born. And I know that you're an attending and I'm a resident. But believe me, you'll suffer."

"I'm not planning on hurting Meredith." Derek admitted. "I promise. You're a good sister. Standing up for her, when I'm your boss. You're brave"

"I'm just her baby sister." Vanessa replied "And when are you getting divorced? Cause being married to someone you don't love, it's pointless. I mean.."

"Yeah, I don't know." Derek stared in front of him. "It's never that simple."

"Sorry about the door." Derek stared at her.

"It's no big deal, no permanent brain damage." Vanessa smiled "But you really should be more careful, it's not fun being knocked out by a door."

"I'll just see you later." Derek stared at her. "Dr. Grey."

_Every night before I go to sleep, I wonder. _

_Are they right? 'Is big sister always right? _

_Or should we listen to the words, the words of your baby sister. _

_The one that you are suppose to protect. _

_Are we suppose to fall back on them. _

_Maybe in the end, all we have to do is listen._

_Maybe just sometimes 'small sister knows best'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, **

**This is a new chapter to 'Always there for me'. There are new elements that are added to the story, that complicates everything. Meanly to George and Vanessa, and Derek and Meredith. And will Meredith end up with Derek? Or will he pick his wife over her? **

**Enjoy,**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**4. Hate my sister's intern**

_As surgeons we want to control everything around us. Every little thing. _

_We want to control every thing in the human body. _

_In life we try to control everything as well, try to keep everything clean. Not messy. _

_The truth is that, life's not that way. Life's messy, it's rough around the edges. _

_And we all have to accept it. Let life happen. _

"I got go to rehab, but I saw no, no.." April Kepner sung at her way up. She had coffee with her for her resident. Her very nice resident, April liked Vanessa. She was fair, and she tried to teach her as much as possible. That's why she only thought about transferring a couple of seconds. Even less. She just said yes. A man stepped in the elevator. He was tall, had curly hairs and bleu eyes.

"Hey, I'm April Kepner." April said to the guy. He stared at her, for just a moment.

"I'm George O'Malley." He turned to her. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm a new intern." April explained "My resident is Vanessa Grey. So how's Seattle Grace?"

"Great, specially this days." George rolled his eyes. "There's Derek Shepherd off course. Everyone seems to love him. I don't know what It is with that guy. He's apparels very.. I don't know."

"Does Dr. Derek Shepherd work here?" April Kepner's mouth fell open, she was interested in neuro. Learning from Derek Shepherd would be an honor. "He's the most brilliant neurosurgeon of the country."

"Oh that's not all he is." George turned around.

"Is he rude?" April's eyes faced his. "It could be possible, brain surgeons can be very cocky."

"Cocky he is." George replied "He's also a very nice dude. I mean he was…"

"I know Vanessa Grey." George stared at her. "She's my roommates sister. So do you know by any chance if she has a boyfriend?"

"No, no." April shook her head. "I mean the one guy loves her. But she does have a daughter. Cute little girl, I had to baby-sit once. Selena, I believe."

"Daughter?"

* * *

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter." George walked towards Vanessa Grey who was standing in the back.

"Oh, yeah, I have a daughter." Vanessa turned away walking trough the halls towards the elevator. "Why was I suppose to tell you? I though I was just flirting with a doctor, that's all."

"So you don't think I'm boyfriend material." George stared at her.

"I never said that." Vanessa replied "But I hardly know you, am I suppose to tell you everything because you live with my sister?"

"I don't know." George looked at her once again. "I don't think you should. Or I don't know."

"That's just it." Vanessa turned around. "I'm not that, it's been a long time since I had a date."

"how long?" George pressed on the elevator button.

"I'm just.." Vanessa stared at him. " I have a kid, you don't want to get involved with me. And you don't know me, there's nothing you know about me. I mean it's true."

"I think I do." George stared at her. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I don't know." Vanessa walked out of the elevator. "Just leave me alone. I mean, I don't get it. You shouldn't like me, I mean I'm not that pretty, I'm not that nice. There's nothing special about me."

"There is." George grabbed her hand. "I like you!"

"No, you don't!" Vanessa slowly pulled her hand away. "Dr. O'Malley."

"Just give me a chance." George stepped in front of her. "I'll take you out on a date. We'll eat, we'll laugh. And maybe I'll kiss you good night."

"And maybe you could leave me alone." Vanessa turned around.

* * *

"See my love life is going nowhere fast." George stared at Izzie. "She had a kid, and then I asked her out. And she said no, flat out. I mean she didn't even talk to me. She hasn't said a word."

"George, maybe it's.." Izzie stared at her. "Wait a minute, she has a kid? Since when, Mere never mentioned she had a baby?"

"I never mentioned who's baby?" Meredith was standing behind them. "Who's baby are we talking about?"

"What about your sister's baby?" Izzie stared at her. "And her husband?"

"Selena?" Meredith nodded her head. "She's the cutest little 4 year old, I've ever seen. She sometimes stops by. And she loves her aunt Meredith."

"So are she and the husband happy?" George asked "I mean she's doing all this long hours."

"Henry's dead." Meredith replied "3 years ago, he was a soldier. She knew the risks when they got married. He died during war. A bomb. Ever since she hasn't had a single date."

"Oh." George turned to Izzie. "Oh."

"Why are you asking, George?" Meredith turned around.

"I kind of asked her out." George replied "And she kind of said no."

"Oh, please." Meredith stared at him. "Did you really need to ask her out? I'm trying not to make her think about anything. She lives alone. In her apartment."

"So you both are dark and twisty?" Izzie stared at Meredith

"She's given up." Meredith explained "On love. She's given up. It mind not be clear. But I can tell she has. She thinks that Henry was her only chance on love, and when he died. Part of her died with him. I mean they knew each other very long. She was 16 when they met. She's not okay. She's pretending to be okay, she's a lot of things. But she's not okay."

"Why don't you mention it?" Izzie stared at her.

"Because I know what's she's like." Meredith replied "She's my baby sister, I can't see her hurt. I just can't. I mean you didn't see it, when Henry died. You didn't have to. So she doesn't date anymore, that's fine with me. She talks to me about Derek."

"It's just I think she should go out with me." George replied "She has to move on some time."

"She doesn't." Meredith stepped in front of him. "She can do what ever she wants to. If she wants to go out with you, fine by me. But you are not going to keep asking her. She said no. You have to take no for an answer."

"Meredith, you need to bring her back. She needs to get back on the horse." Izzie replied

"Says who?" Meredith turned to Izzie. "What if she doesn't want to date? Isn't that okay? What if 3 years isn't enough? Is that plausible? I mean she gets to take any time she needs."

* * *

"Derek." Addison walked in the elevator next to Derek Shepherd.

"Satan." Derek turned to her. "Where are you minions?"

"Haven't you heard." Addison turned towards him. "I prefer ruler of all that is evil."

"You're a bitch." Derek turned away.

"Even tough I'm a bitch and you call me Satan." Addison turned to him. "Maybe I'm still the love of your life?"

"No, you're not Addison." Derek turned away from her.

"Please Derek, can't you remember." Addison stared at him. "We can't break up. We're Derek and Addison. I mean we're perfect. You wrote me that song, remember. What does the intern have, that I don't?"

"Derek," She stared in his eyes. "Don't you think it's possible that I'm still the love of your life?"

* * *

"I've got some coffee." April Kepner handed the coffee to Vanessa Grey who was walking next to her. "I heard that no of the other interns followed my move in coming with you."

"You're right." Vanessa turned to April. "Can you do me a favor, can you take care of my mum today. She's in the hospital, and I would like to keep updated on her."

"Okay." April turned around. "I'll take care of it."

"So, I was just thinking." Meredith walked next to Vanessa "I'm going to give Derek another chance. I mean, it's stupid that I'm turning him down, right?"

"That's true." Vanessa turned around. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Nes, I think I owe this to myself." Meredith turned to Vanessa "I really do love Derek. I mean he's the one."

"I hope you know where you are heading" Vanessa stared in Meredith's eyes.

"Yes, just I never felt this way before about any of my previous man." Meredith smiled. "Derek's the best guy."

"So I heard you turned down George" Meredith softly said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Vanessa stared at Meredith "Are we done talking about this?"

"Maybe." Meredith stared at her. "Maybe we should talk about it, I mean you always want to tell me to give Derek another chance."

"So, where is this going?" Vanessa slowly stared at Meredith, like she was trying to read her mind or something. "Meredith, please speak your mind."

"I'm just saying, shouldn't you give George an honest chance." Meredith replied "He's a nice guy, sweet, cute. I mean he's totally your type. You should date again."

"Okay." Vanessa stared at her. "If you give Derek another chance, I'll go on a date with George."

"Okay." Meredith slowly smiled "Okay, you go out with George. I'll forgive Derek."

"Cool."

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Bailey." Derek Shepherd got in the elevator. "Saw Dr. Grey sister?"

"Dr. Vanessa Grey, lovely girl." Miranda smiled "I hardly work with her. She does look like Meredith quiet a lot. And I heard the chief mentioning that she looks like Ellis when she was young."

"I didn't even know she had a sister." Derek stared at Dr. Miranda Bailey. "I mean my wife shows up, I'm asking her to get divorced right this instant. Right now, I don't want her in my life anymore."

"You should think about it." Bailey turned to her. "Are you willing to throw your marriage away."

With those words Miranda Bailey left the elevator. She just walked out. A couple of seconds later, Derek slowly left the elevator. He stared in front of him. He was not sure about anything right now. The only thing he knew was that he loved Meredith. 3 little words he didn't want to tell her yet.

"Derek." Addison walked past him. She slowly took a pile of papers out of her bag. "If you really want it. Here are the divorce papers."

A couple of second later he felt her lips brushing his. She kissed him very briefly. Maybe even to short to really notice anything. Still enough time, to make doubt come up in his head. Did he want to give their marriage another try? Did he want to try that? Did he want to be the good guy? He had to admit, he couldn't be that to both of them. Did he have to pick the woman he promised to spend the rest of his life with or the woman that brought him back to life? Did he have to pick the girl that cheated on him, broke his heart or the sweet honest girl? He didn't know. All he could see was someone walking away. Addison walking away. And a couple of moments later, doubt started knocking on his door even harder. Meredith slowly walked closer to him. She had a smile on her face. She slowly placed both of her hands against Derek's cheeks. She stared in his eyes. And then she also kissed him. Longer then Addison had. He could see her blue eyes stare in his.

"Derek, are we still on for diner?" Simple words that would make him laugh in any other situation. If Addison hadn't been there a couple seconds ago. "8 right?"

"Yes." Derek nodded his head. "We're still on. Sure. I'll pick you up, we'll drive together."

* * *

Vanessa slowly walked in the room. She stared at her. She knew that her thoughts were wrong, her mother didn't see her as a daughter. She was just a doctor to her. Worst even, she spoke to her as a nurse.

"He doesn't love her, you know." Vanessa slowly stared at her, when the first words came out. "He can't. He will stay with her anyway. His wife."

"Who are you talking about?" Vanessa slowly sat down next to her mothers side.

"Dr. Webber." Ellis smiled "Meredith's only 4 years old. Me and Webber have something going on. And his wife doesn't even know."

"Mummy." Vanessa stared at her. "That's been over 28 years ago. 28 years. That's a lot of time. I'm your daughter Vanessa, your second daughter."

"You look just like me." Ellis touched her hair. "What's going on?"

"They brought you in the hospital." Vanessa explained "You've got Alzheimer. "

"She won't remember." Dr. Webber entered the room. "Hey Ellis."

"This nurse really looks like me, don't you think?" Ellis turned to Richard. "don't you think?"

"She's your daughter." Richard stared at her. "Your little girl is suppose to look like you. "

Vanessa didn't bother staying, the two of them looked so close. In a way that made her happy for her mother, but it did make her curious. About their past. The things her mother said mad her curious. She knew for sure that there was something between them. Her mother had an affair with the chief. She knew that for sure, the only question was if they dated when her mother got pregnant. Vanessa stared at him. Her thoughts got the better of her. Was he her father? Could the smart doctor be her father, and were the stories that he told about her. Where this stories? Was she the daughter of Richard Webber, the chief? Or did her mother date another guy, that as her father. She wanted to ask. She wanted to confront her mother. But Ellis Grey had no way to remember that she was her father. Vanessa slowly sat down. What happened to them? What happened to them that drove them away from each other. That was a question she would solve.

"I've got a date with Derek." Meredith woke her up out of her deep thoughts. "A date with Dr. McDreamy. He and him are so getting together?"

"Do you know what happened between mum and the chief?" Vanessa stared at Meredith. "I mean do you remember them fighting? Anything? Is the chief my dad?"

"Nes." Meredith stared at her. "I remember something. I was young, going around on the carrousel. I remember them fighting about something. I was 5, 4 months over. She was pregnant with you. She didn't know yet. We moved a moth later. I don't know anything about their thing."

"She just keeps saying. He's married. He doesn't love her. That he can't stay with her." Vanessa slowly placed her hand against her head. "I mean I want to confront her. I want to know, where I come from. I mean, is he my father or is some random guy?"

"I know that you want to know." Meredith turned to her. "But the answer is in her mind. No one else can give you an answer."

"DNA can." Vanessa replied "I mean, a paternal test could disprove my theory. It could prove that we're not related. "

"Oh, so you're going to walk up to the chief." Meredith smiled "Dr. Webber could I borrow some DNA, so I could prove that you impregnated my mother 28 years ago. That I'm the product of your love affair or whatever it is. I mean you can't ask him that, he's your boss. And he mind be your dad. And it's not like you could steal his DNA."

"I can't do that." Vanessa replied "But I can't ask him. I can't wait until mum gets a moment of clarity. That mind never happen. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"Derek." Meredith walked towards the elevator. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was having a family crisis. My sister's kind of in a strange mood, and George just asked her out. So things are weird."

"I think I understand." Derek stepped in the elevator slowly following Meredith. "I mean things have been weird for me to."

Derek pushed the button, telling the elevator to go down. His finger was trembling from something. And a soft noise was heard. A paper falling to the floor. He didn't see it right away.

"I'll get it." Meredith replied picking up the paper. The first thing she saw was Derek's name. There was no signature next to it. Then there was Addison's name. There was nothing next to it either.

"Meredith." Derek stared at Meredith, while her face showed a anger or disappointment in him.

"Seriously." Meredith stared at Derek. "You didn't sing the papers? Oh, I'm not going to diner with you."

"Meredith, please." He replied chasing her down the halls. "You have to listen to me. I was going to sign it. I was going to, and then.."

"When?" Meredith turned around in a smooth motion. "When were you going to sign in. the year 2020. Derek, I can't believe that I was going to give you a second chance. You want to stay married to her?"

"Meredith." Derek took her hand.

"No, you don't get to.." Meredith stared at him. "I really hate you right now, and I subject that you don't follow me in the parking lot. Unless you want to be run over by my jeep. And trust me Derek I will. And oh, don't hit my sister with a door on your way back."

"Meredith." Derek yelled once more again, following her trough the door.

"Derek, don't." Meredith stepped in her car. "I don't want to talk to you. I wish that we didn't have to talk to each other outside work."

* * *

"Aunt Meredith." Selena walked towards Meredith who opened the door. "What wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Meredith lifted her niece spinning her around the room. She stood still when she saw her sister standing in the middle of the door. "Vanessa, what's going on?"

"Oh, I thought I would come over, bring some diner." Vanessa slowly placed her bag on the ground. "What happened Meredith. I thought that you and Dr. McDreamy were heading for diner. Nice romantic diner."

"We are not." Meredith sat down "He didn't sign the papers. I think he still loves her."

"Who Addison?" Vanessa stared at Meredith. "Why? I thought she cheated on him, and she broke his heart. I thought that was rather painful. I thought you guys were together."

"I don't know." Meredith stared at her. "I just feel so crappy. Mum in the hospital. Derek and all this shit. Why does life have to be this crappy."

"Oh please Meredith." Vanessa stood up. "Life's not great, but you just live it. There's nothing you can do more. It seems that you are afraid for what's coming your way."

"I am." Meredith yelled "Because his wife's all hot and pretty. And she's a red head. And she's so much better. I'm just thinking why would he go for me? When he has a gorgeous wife. I mean, what am I. It's not like me and Derek are going to get married and live happily ever after."

"Aunt Meredith everyone live happily ever after." Selena stared at her. "Just like Cinderella."

"I'm not a pretty princess, sweetie." Meredith stared at her. "I'm one of the towns persons. Always complaining about everything. That's what I am."

"Meredith please." she slowly picked up Selena from Meredith's lap. "If you want to find that thing everyone wants. You'll have to fight for it. No one is handing it to you. If you want McDreamy, you'll have to tell him. Scream it to him, sing it. Whatever works for you. But if you think that he's going to pick Addison, don't threaten him. Meredith he's not a mind reader. You'll have to say the words. The only words that will tell him enough. You know what those words are. And if you can't say them, you'll lose him. That's how things go."

"Vanessa." Meredith stared at her. "Thank you."

* * *

"George." Vanessa had Selena in her arms. She could see him staring at her. "How are you? Fine, good."

"okay." George turned to her. "So this is her, your daughter. Selene."

"Selena." Vanessa corrected "Her name is Selena, like the singer. You know the tejano singer Selena."

"Right." George smiled at her. "Hey, my name's George. I'm a friend of your mummy and your auntie."

"Auntie Mer." Selena smiled while grabbing his finger. "My finger."

"No, sweetie." Selena stared at her with her blue eyes. "That's not your finger, give George back his finger. Selena Elizabeth Andrews, give George back his finger."

Slowly she let go of his finger. Give him a beautiful smile. "That's a lot better Selena. I'm so sorry George, she's a playful girl. She doesn't really .."

"It's okay." George stared at her. "She's cute. Yes you are."

"And she's not a dog." Vanessa smiled at him. "I've got to get home. Get her to bed. And.. Well.."

"I get that.." George stared at her.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Vanessa smiled "I've got to get a little girl to bed. And fast. Really."

"Tomorrow." George replied turning around. "We'll talk tomorrow. "

* * *

"I've got coffee." April Kepner walked, she handed Vanessa Grey the small cop of coffee. "And there's a surgery on the board. I heard you will be scrubbing in."

"I am, Doctor Kepner." Vanessa stared at her. "Thanks for the coffee. Do you want to scrub in? I'm doing the surgery, and I think you disserve to scrub in."

"You think." April smiled "Well, I read up on the surgery."

"Good, I'll say you at 4." Vanessa walked on. She slowly walked in the elevator. George was standing right there staring at her when she got in. "so how are you?"

"Good." George stepped in front of her. "So talk, do I talk or.."

"George, I know what it took to ask my out." Vanessa paused "But I think going to diner, falling in love. I'm just not there yet. I'm to focused. You're a nice guy.."

"Nice guy." George stared at her. "If Alex asked you or someone else, .."

"My answer would still be no." Vanessa stared at her. "I'm kind of in hard place right now. Mum, my so called dad and being transferred. It's all hard. And stuff, I need time. Much time. And dating, Meredith's in trouble. She needs me, Selena needs me. She's 4, George. I'm ending my 3rd year residency. Stuff. So.."

"What should I say about that?" George stared at her. "Meredith can take care of herself."

"I don't know George." Vanessa walked out the elevator. "I'm just not there, I don't know why. Just, can't we be friends. Like hang out, eat dinner and not have any dates going on."

"So, you really think that taking care of Meredith is more important then being happy yourself." George stared at her. "Meredith has Derek. Who's handsome."

"Yeah, I release." Vanessa replied "But what if Derek leaves Meredith, and she breaks down. She's my sister. And…"

"You're scared and afraid" George replied "I know that's the same thing, but you are. You use Meredith as an excuse to go on a date. To forget that he's dead. Your husband is dead."

"I know." Vanessa replied "It's not why I'm not going out with you."

"yes it is." George took her hand. "Why can't you give me a chance?"

"George, please." Vanessa pulled her arm towards her. "Just stop talking about dating. Please."

* * *

"Mer." Cristina got in the elevator. "How was the diner with McDreamy? Nice, hot?"

"Not much, we didn't have diner. He didn't sign the papers. " Meredith rolled her eyes. "And then I talked to my sister about something. She says I should tell Derek I love him."

"She said that?" Cristina stared at her. "Nice sister you got there. Apparently she turned down George. I mean isn't it weird, George falling all over you at first. And now he's all over your sister. I mean, he probably realized he couldn't get you."

"What, oh, I have faith that my sister's going to say yes today." Meredith smiled "She's great for him. And she's very nice person. And they would be a very cute couple."

"Like you and Derek." Cristina replied "Do we need another drama couple on the work floor?"

"So how are you, Cristina?" Meredith stared at her. "I mean what are you going to do about everything? "

"I.." Cristina replied "I've got an appointment. And the reason I told you is because I had to put a person that they needed to call in case of emergency. I put down you. You are my person."

"So are you telling the father?" Meredith turned around. "I mean, I didn't even know you were having sex. And now you're pregnant."

"I don't know, I.." Cristina turned to her. "I don't think it's important to tell the father."

"Maybe you should tell him." Meredith replied "He is the father, you are suppose to tell him. Are you sure you don't want to be a mother?"

"A baby and residency?" Cristina replied "No body can do it."

"Except my sister." Meredith replied "She got pregnant in her last year med school, and she did her internship with a one year old child. It's possible. I think you should know that it's possible. Not easy off course."

"I'm not a mother Meredith." Cristina replied "Have you seen your baby sister, she's born to be a mother. She's so bright and shiny all the time."

"I understand." Meredith replied "I just want you to talk about it. Think about what you are doing, just I want to think about your options. That you are not unhappy about your choice."

"I understand." Cristina replied "but I decided right after I found out. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

"Kepner." Alex Karev stared at her. "you are Vanessa Grey's bitch. You bring her coffee."

"Will you just please shut up." April Kepner stared at him. "I'm going to do scrub in on a surgery. It's very smart to bring your resident coffee. To keep her happy."

"That doesn't mean you have to baby-sit her daughter." Alex Karev replied "I don't even get it, she's hot off course. But George's already hitting on him. Apparently she turned him down twice. "

"Right?" April replied "She's my boss, and she's not going to go for you."

"Well, they say that we're the same age." Alex replied "she's Meredith Grey's sister. Her frigging mother is Ellis Grey, she's medical off spring."

"I didn't even know that." April stared in front of her.

"You're meaning to tell me that Nessa Grey is ashamed of her legendary mother Ellis Grey." Alex turned to her smiling. "Meredith didn't want to tell either, turns out that her mother has Alzheimer."

"I heard her talk about it." April replied "That and her father issues."

* * *

"Got a surgery with McDreamy." Meredith anounced when she saw Vanessa pass by. "I mean he's apparently taking away a tumor, no big deal. And I'm scrubbing in."

"You're scrubbing in with McDreamy." Vanessa smiled "Are you going to tell him the big L word?"

"Lesbian?" Meredith turned to Vanessa "I don't see what lesbians got to do with this!"

"No, Meredith." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "The big L- word, I mean love. Are you going to confess him how much you love him, how you can't live without him. How he should I don't know. Just say something."

"You are trying to be the big sister." Meredith smiled at her. "Don't, cause now I'm going to give you advice. Go on a date, have fun. And don't forget bring Selena over to my place. I mean go find George and tell him the good news."

"I just turned him down." Vanessa stared at her. "I mean Meredith, I don't feel like dating anyone right now. I have you to take care of, and Selena and my job. I don't feel.."

"Excuses." Meredith turned around. "You got a world of them don't you? I can take care of me, it's my job to take care of me. And Selena, you do a great job. One date is not going to ruin that, and deep down you know that. I think you think that it's to soon, to soon after Henry."

"It is." Vanessa turned around. "He's only been dead.."

"For 3 years." Meredith yelled "He's only been dead for 3 years, that's a lot of time. I know that you needed it, but are you going to let go a perfectly great guy, just because you're scared. Henry wouldn't want you to be this sad. He was all about seeing you smile. You know that. You have to move on, why not now."

"Because.." Vanessa replied "Because I don't want to get hurt again. You see where your reletionship with Derek ended up, his wife showed up. All man are cheats. What makes you think that George is going to be different?"

"I know for sure that George is not married." Meredith replied "And no, you can't be sure that you are not going to get hirt. But that's the challenge. Throwing yourself in an adventure, without thinking of the consiqueces."

"Meredith, I'm not like you." Vanessa turned around. "My whole life people have been saying to be like you, but I'm not. I don' tlike adveture, I like things secure and safe. I like it when I come home and everything looks tidy. I don't like tequila, and I don' tlike to lose control. And another thing, I fell madly in love with Henry, he was the love of my life. And with him gone, I'm done to."

"So you're saying that.." Meredith stared at her sister, for the frist time she saw tears in her bleu eyes. Slowly she walked over to her, catching her in her own arms. "You're going to be fine. I swear. I mean George's a good guy. I swear. Henry, I know that you love him. But he wanted you to move on, go out. Fall in love, get married. That's how things work."

"I love him so much." Vanessa cried. "How could he think that him being in danger was alright. He always told me that he would be back, and on day he didn't come back. How could he think that I could live without him?"

"Hey." Meredith stared at her. "You want to watch old movies tonight, and stay up. Cause we can do that. All night long. You could even move in with me."

"No, I need to keep my appartment." Vanessa replied "It's Selena's home."

"It's got to much memories." Meredith replied "You've got to leave the past behind you. And to start you need to get a new house, a new slate. And it's mum's house, which means it's yours to. So move in. Move in. How much times do I need to ask you?"

"About a giziion times, and my answer would still be no." Vanessa got up. "I need to get over myself. And I can't do that by living with my big sister. I need to stand up, need to be okay. But I can't do that with you breathing down my neck."

"If you ever need a place to stay." Meredith stared at her. "You're still my baby sister."

"Go get him." Vanessa smiled "I mean McDreamy, so I can enjoy your romance. I mean once in a while I like to hear about a love story, that doesn't end in tears. And frequently I hear, and then bleh!'"

* * *

"Derek." Meredith walked towards him. "I know what I said, and how mean I was. And the whole hitting you with my car. But the thing is. This is so hard, I mean hating you. It so .. What I'm saying is. I can't do it. I can't watch you, knowing that you would rather be with your wife. If we go on, then I need to know that you are committed to this thing. I need you to decide. Her or me?"

"Meredith.." Derek stared at her.

"Derek, listen to me." Meredith stared at him. "Okay, here it is, your choice... it's simple, her or me, and I'm sure she is really great. But Derek, I love you, in a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me, choose me, love me."

"Meredith." Derek stared at her.

"You made your choice, haven't you?" Meredith stared at her. She could feel the tears coming to her. He didn't react, he didn't say a word. Probably not to hurt her. "It's her, isn't it? Your picking her?"

"Yes, Meredith we've been married for 10 years. I can't put that behind me." Derek slowly reached for her face. Meredith slowly walked back a bit. "She disserves me to try."

"I.." Meredith's eyes were full of tears. "So, okay. That's it , Dr. Shepherd."

_Life's rough around the edges, _

_Never the way you want it to. _

_And you never end where you like._


	5. Chapter 5

**A whole new chapter, with altering elements. How does Meredith react about the break up, and will Vanessa be able to help Meredith after the break up? And is it possible that something could change Derek?**

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**5. Love hurts**

_Writers are talking about that one moment. _

_When everything is clear, where to go or who to love. _

_In life there's also a moment like that. _

_It usually involves what to wear in the morning._

_On other parts we're completely clueless. _

_Hey, can you blame us? _

_Writers, they call it character development. _

_Gods bringing their terrible storylines, upon those innocent characters. _

_Maybe that's what life is about. A writer, lost his way._

_I'm the head in a number 1 tragedy. Need I say more.  
_

"Meredith." Vanessa walked towards her. "What's going on? I haven't seen you like this, since the summer of 1989, when .. What happened with McDreamy?"

"He's McAshole." Meredith replied "He dumped me. No, let me rephrase that: he picked his wife over me. You know the wife that cheated him. He picked her. Just like that. I thought he would pick me, after the love thing. I thought. I mean, when someone says I love you. I means something right?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied "He dumped you? I'm so sorry, Mer. It's his loss. I mean you are great, and if I need to kick his ass, I'll do so. I'm so sorry, Meredith."

"I know." Meredith cried "I feel like my heart is breaking, you know I need tequila."

"No, Meredith." Vanessa stepped in front of her. "Tequila is not going to solve this. Going home and watching an affair to remember will."

"Affair." Meredith cried. "Can we at least watch a slasher movie, where they kill lots of people. I don't feel like anything romantic. "

"Okay." Vanessa slowly hugged her. "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe that he did that." Vanessa replied "You are better off without Dr. McDreamy anyway. I mean what was he thinking, taking McBitch back."

"He was thinking, that she was better." Meredith replied "Why would he take me back, when he has her."

"Let's just face it." Vanessa replied "He couldn't handle how great you were, so he went back to his stupid wife. And you will get another boyfriend in no time. I mean there are plenty more fish in the sea, and some are even better then Derek. I mean, all of them. How about Alex?"

"Alex, even if he were the last man on earth." Meredith lifted an eyebrow. "No, he's a great friend. And him and Izzie are sort of a thing."

"Mer, things are going to be fine." Vanessa stared at her. "We both know that. We are all going to find happiness. Somehow, somewhere. I mean we're going to end up happy. Trust me."

"I just think we're going to end up dead." Meredith replied "Maybe that's the only thing that's good about life. That there's an end."

"Meredith, please, don't be down. I know how hard this is on you." Vanessa replied "I lost someone I love to. I know what it's like."

"No, you don't." Meredith replied "I mean not exactly. Derek chose someone else, he threw me out like some left over turkey. Henry died, that's the difference."

"Yeah, because the difference is, that you can stand up. You can go to work. You can win him back. While Henry he's never coming back." Vanessa replied "That's the difference."

"Nes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Meredith replied "I'm moody and other stuff. I just keep saying things, I don't think about. I can't get Derek back. I didn't mean to compare that to Henry. I'm so sorry."

"It's.." Vanessa stared at her. "You know, I know you are dealing. I know, but maybe all of us have something Mer. Maybe you need to think about that little thing."

"No Derek talk anymore." Meredith replied "I'm going to forget him, and find another great guy. Handsome, not married and cute."

"You've got one in your house." Vanessa replied "Or is George not your type?"

"I thought you were in to George?" Meredith stared at her. "You can't keep grieving, some day you'll have to get back in the game."

"Let's just not talk about that." Vanessa replied "Let's just not talk about boys."

"No boy talk." Meredith smiled at her. "Just sisters, and what the heck are we going to do with our mother?"

"I think we're going to be fine." Vanessa replied "As for mum, we dump her with the chief. I mean they seem to get along in every single way of the word."

"Why would he have dumped her?" Meredith stared at her. "I mean you are their lovechild. Why would someone let go of the love of their life, and their beautiful love child."

"Maybe he was a man of honor." Vanessa replied "Or our mother was a liar, a cheat. Maybe she kept the story for herself. Maybe she took the baby away from her father."

"I couldn't imagine anyone doing a thing like that. I mean the dad disserves time with his baby." Meredith replied "I would never do a thing like that."

* * *

The morning was coming to soon, maybe even for all people. A brand new day that should bring difference, started with the same heartache. A pain that Meredith couldn't get rid off, she didn't chose her. He chose Addison. It started to be clear right now. She lost the love of her life, or the person that could be that. She lost it, and managed to bring her sister's dead husband in the equation. And she learned that her sisters hear was still more broken then hers. Only her broken hear was fresh, ready to heal. Vanessa's was kept in her chest, closed off from any way to heal it. It was like she was unwilling to even go on a date. To fall back in love. Meredith felt that her sisters broken heart could not be healed like hers. Still it was hard for her, to wake up with Derek gone. To wake up, knowing that her life was going no where. And that she was end up all alone, just like her mother.

"Good morning." Derek Shepherd stepped in the elevator next to Vanessa and Meredith. "How are you?" Those words would have been quiet normal, but Meredith didn't feel like talking to him. She didn't feel like seeing her ex boyfriend. She slipped out of the elevator the very first chance she had.

"I thought it wasn't going to be this weird." Derek replied "So.."

"Not going to be this weird." Vanessa pushed the button to stop the elevator. "Not going to be weird, you broke her heart. You actually broke her heart, you dumped her. You did that on a cruel way, you chose your wife that cheated on you. You didn't tell her you were married. She has the right to be weird. You on the other hand are the jack ass that broke my sisters heart, and if we were not in the hospital. I would smack you in the face."

"I am your boss don't forget that." Derek stared at her.

"Oh, that's right." Vanessa slowly stared at her. "But you are also the man that broke my sisters heart in a million pieces. You broke her, Derek. You told that you wouldn't and you did. Is she worth it? How do you know that she's not going to cheat on you again? Meredith loves you, she loves you. And somewhere deep inside, you love her to. You're just to stupid to pick her."

"I've been married to Addison 10 years." Derek replied "I can't throw away a relationship like that."

"You know what." Vanessa replied "I told Meredith you were a good guy. Time and time again, I told her that you would do the right thing. And that you were not going to break her heart. And what do you do: you break hers. Derek, why would you do that? I just know that you are not the good guy, I always believed you were."

The elevator door opened up, slowly she walked out of it. Knowing that things were going to change. It was her 2nd day at the hospital. And she was feeling like she was invading the place. She didn't belong there, everyone stared at her. Nobody really wanted to talk to her, Meredith's friends off course. She was okay with that, she wanted her own friend off course, but those friends of hers were still the same. Nothing would change that. She had an Izzie, somewhere in another hospital. She had that. The only reason she loved being here, was because of Meredith. Being closer to her sister.

"Vanessa." Addison stood in front of her. "I hope this situation is not going to put anything awkward between us. I mean, I wouldn't want this to effect our working together."

"Addison, like I said." Vanessa replied "I'm a professional. I admire you as a doctor, but don't ask me to go have drinks with you after work. Let put it this way, I hate your guts Addison. I hate you more then anything. If you were not such a great doctor, I would never face you. You can't blame me. Meredith's my sister, and her heart has been broken. I'm on her side."

"Off course." Addison replied "The truth is, if someone did this to my brother. I mean if this happened to my brother, I would hate my guts to. I understand."

"Maybe that's the problem." Vanessa stared at her. "You are to nice to hate."

"That's a good thing." Addison replied "I mean that you don't hate me I guess. Cause you are a very talented resident. Very much like your mother, I've heard. And you are about to go in your 4th year residency. You remind me in lots of way. I'm not talking about the cheating part off course. I'm sure you can keep your husband/boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Vanessa replied "But I think our personal chat should stop here, before either one of us says something they are going to regret. "

"Good, I was about to tell you that…" Addison lifted her head a bit. "That's right, I'm not going to tell you that story. I think we should head for surgery. You are going to scrub in."

* * *

"Meredith" Cristina stared at Meredith while she left the bathroom. "What the hell is going on? You are almost never sick. And now you are."

"I had some grilled cheese for breakfast." Meredith replied "It most have gone bad. You know me, I'm not really a health freak. I stink at health."

"Meredith, you don't need to put this to the cheese." Cristina replied "You're just hang over from the other night. You probably drank all the tequila at Joe's."

"I don't do that anymore." Meredith replied "I really had the cheese, and now I'm sick. So.."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Cristina replied with a smile. She saw the struggle in Meredith's eyes, like she was trying to figure it out. "I was joking Mer, how could you be pregnant? You and Derek were practically a condom add, I mean that's what you told me."

"Right." Meredith replied "So how is your.."

"Don't say it." Cristina replied "I'm still, I've got a appointment in 2 weeks. You can't tell anyone. I mean if you were in my place you would do the same right. I mean we are in internship."

"No." Meredith shook her head. "I would not, I would have the baby. I would if it were Derek's. I would, because it is possible to have a baby and do residency. My sister did it. "

"She had a husband." Cristina replied

"Henry was not really around much." Meredith replied "He was a soldier. He was abroad more then anything. He was fighting wars, leading them. I'm not sure. He was home, every 3 months for a month. It killed my sister. Then he asked her to move to a military base. She said no, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go to war. She didn't. He never came home after that, they called saying that he was shot. And then, she was alone. All alone."

"I'm sorry Mer." Cristina stared at her. "I know how hard life is, but you need to move on."

"Derek chose Addison." Meredith replied "We're over. He just told me yesterday. He chose her, can you believe that?"

"I'm sleeping with Burke." Cristina replied "And he dumped me. I guess we're the same you and me."

"I guess." Meredith slowly rested her head on her shoulder. "Do you think we need a third musketeer?"

* * *

"Meredith." Vanessa slowly walked toward her. She stared at Meredith. "What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost. I mean you look so pale. I know you and.."

"I've been sick all morning." Meredith replied "I'm pretty much trying to make my way trough my round, without Bailey noticing it. But if she notices, what am I going to do?"

"You're sick?" Vanessa slowly put her hand on Meredith's forehead. "I think you have a fever or something. Mer you shouldn't be working sick, you know that right."

"I'm an intern, bottom of the surgery whatever." Meredith sat down. "I can't get sick. And I don't think it's the flue. I think it's another bug I caught."

"Another bug." Vanessa slowly stared at her. "You don't have food poisoning right?'

"More like a 9 month bug. Meredith slowly stared at her. "So I did some thing, I haven't had my period in a 6 weeks. Which means I'm 2 weeks late."

"So you think Derek knocked you up, and that McBaby is your uteris, and that you are carrying Derek's baby with perfect hair." Vanessa replied "I don't see the bad news in this. You find out if you're pregnant, and we hit back. We're going to use this baby to get McDreamy back. I mean he can't let his baby alone right."

"Nes, I don't want him to come back like that." Meredith replied "If he comes back, I want it to be love. Not because I could be pregnant with his adulteress love child. You get that right?"

"I get it." Vanessa replied "The only question is why would you do that? I mean why would you keep something like that from the father?"

"Maybe now I'm staring to understand why mum did what she did." Meredith replied "Maybe she was in the same situation as me. Maybe.."

"stop comparing yourself to mum." Vanessa replied "You are not my, nor will you ever be. You are different. I told you that about a 1000 times. So please could you believe me. And we need to find out if you're pregnant right now. If you are, we'll deal with it. Together. I mean we're sisters right."

"Do you want to move in?" Meredith asked "I don't know if I can do this by myself. I need you."

"Off course." Vanessa replied "Off course I'll move in with you."

"Meredith." Vanessa slowly stared at her. "Things are going to be okay, I promise that."

"You know what happened the last time you said that." Meredith smiled "Or the last time I said that."

"I don't think we're suppose to say anything like that." Vanessa smiled at Meredith. "We're in this together. You helped me trough a hard time. I'm going to do the same."

"So, Mere we need to be sure about the you know what." Vanessa stared at her. "I'm going to take some blood, meet me in a examination room in your break."

"I'll be there." Meredith stared at her. "What am I going to do?"

"Meredith, please calm down." Vanessa replied "We'll make it trough, I know everything about babies. And you are born to raise children."

"You're obviously thinking about some other Meredith." Meredith replied

"You did a great job raising me."'

"But you didn't have great hair like Derek." Meredith smiled "I think I can't handle buying all kinds of things like hair gels. And keeping the baby a secret for Derek."

"Let's just not talk.." Vanessa replied "we'll meet on your break, then we'll know. And we'll figure things out. Together. Does Cristina know?"

"NO." Meredith replied "Well, maybe, sort off. It came up, we laughed. And somehow I didn't tell her I was afraid about the big B."

* * *

"Dr. Grey." Alex Karev stepped next to her. "You're looking good."

"No." She turned around walking away from him. Slowly Alex Karev followed her. He stared at her, and stood next to her in the elevator.

"No, I didn't even ask something." Alex laughed "Unless you can read my mind."

The elevator slowly opened "I say no to you asking me out, Dr. Karev."

"Hey." Alex stepped behind her. "What's wrong with you, I'm handsome. And you would like me, why are you dumping me for a date, while you give Bambie a whole explanation."

"I don't.." Vanessa turned around. "You're not my type."

"I'm a man." Alex stared in her blue eyes. "You're a woman, much more we don't need. I think we should get together."

"No, thank you." Vanessa walked away, letting him stand there by himself.

"That was a weird thing." Izzie reacted who was standing there, watching the tow of them. "I thought you said she would be in to you. That you had a bigger shot then George. You can't get Meredith, and now you fail putting the moves on her sister. You're such a loser."

"Is this still about Olivia?" Alex turned around. "I've moved on from you."

"Oh, and you're not moving on with her." Izzie reacted "See it, she's to sophisticated for you. And you're crying your eyes out, because she won't sleep with you. Booh-hooh!"

"Shut up, Iz!" Alex turned around.

"you lost your touch." Izzie laughed

* * *

"Okay, Mer." Vanessa took the needle. "This is going to sting a little bit, and I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. I guess…"

"Yeah, yeah, get it over with." Meredith replied "I hate needles."

"You're a doctor and you hate needles?" Vanessa stared at Meredith's mad eyes. She slowly took the needle, slowly putting it in one of her veins. "I'm bringing them down to the lab under Jane Doe. I hope to get the results as soon as possible. In the main time, take it easy Mer."

"Why do I need…" Meredith turned around. "Because of the baby, why don't we do a ultra sound."

"Meredith, we're doing this that way." Vanessa replied "You want to keep this on the down low, and doing an ultra sound does not exactly scream down low. We would have to get a machine. This is only two seconds pain, and we know it with in 3 hours. Later we'll do an ultra sound. I promise."

"You will right?" Meredith stared at her. "Please by my OBGYN."

"You're asking a 3rd year resident over Addison." Vanessa turned around. "I mean wouldn't it be better to have Addison as your OBGYN, it seems smarter."

"And you're the one I trust." Meredith replied "I trust you with my life, and I don't want Addison to know that I'm pregnant with her husband's baby, can you see the rumors."

"Meredith, there are going to be rumors." Vanessa turned around. "If you are pregnant, you're going to get big. You can't deny that, it's not like you can hide it behind your books, or under your scrubs. People are going to notice, McDreamy is going to notice. You can't keep this a little secret. I just think that you need to do what's the best for your baby. And Addison is the best for your baby right now."

"You have delivered how many baby's?" Meredith stared at her. "How many babies by yourself?"

"Okay, a lot." Vanessa replied "But you're my sister, I don't want my judgment to be clouded. I don't want anything to happen to you, if I make a mistake."

"You can do this." Meredith stared at her. "If anything is okay with the baby, you can do this. I promise that I'll go to Addison if anything is above your level of expertise. I just don't want her to know."

"Meredith, someday you'll have to tell." Vanessa replied putting the blood in a plastic bag. "I mean that is, if you're pregnant. I mean you could still be not pregnant."

"Trust me." Meredith stood up. "I am, I am that lucky."

* * *

"So Meredith, where were you?" Cristina stood next to her. "I've been looking all over for you, to talk to you about things. I need someone to drive me home, after the surgery. And I would like you to.."

"Cristina, I have a shift that night." Meredith turned around. "But I can let my sister pick you up, and let you crash at my house. We'll talk when I get home."

"Your sister?" Cristina rolled her eyes. "Seriously. I understand that you can't make it, but your sister?"

"I can always ask Izzie." Meredith smiled "I think my sister's a lot more private, and she doesn't speak while driving. I'm just saying. She is not going to ask you, what is going on."

"Your sister is just fine then." Cristina reacted "I don't get it, a couple of months ago, I didn't know you had a sister. And now she's everywhere I look. Meredith's sister her, Meredith's sister there."

"Vanessa is her name." Meredith reacted "You know what, I'll try to change shifts so I can be there for you. I'll ask Izzie or George. Maybe even Alex, I'll do my best, as long as you don't get mad, when I'm not there."

"Okay." Cristina turned around. "'And I saw McDreamy and McBitch talking about the crappy McSex."

"They were talking about sex in public?" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I don't.."

"he said something about.." Cristina laughed "Trust me, you don't want me to say. At least she looked like she got some, but it didn't look like that some was that great. If you know what I mean."

"They had bad McSex." Meredith stared at Cristina. "Yeah, sounds what I wanted to hear anyway."

"I'm just trying to get you in a better mood." Cristina replied "You look like you're waiting for some kind off life altering tests. What's going on with you Meredith?"

"Cristina, I.." Meredith paused "I.."

Cristina's pager stared to page. A short moment, Meredith wanted to tell Cristina about what was happening in her life right now. But she had to go, go away. To where ever the page was calling her.

"We'll talk later." She said before turning around.

"Right." Meredith sat down, placing her hand to her head. "Oh."

"Meredith, what's going on?" Izzie stepped next to her. "You should tell your sister that I love her pasta. And that we need to exchange cookie recipes"

"I'll tell her." Meredith stared at her. "What if I tell you that she's moving in with us?"

"She is." Izzie stared at her. "That's totally awesome. She can actually cook, I'm going to eat healthy. And with Derek the health freak he'll be happy."

"Actually, Derek is taking his wife back." Meredith busted up in tears saying it. "He's.. We're kind of over, I don't think you'll ever see him at our home again."

"You and McDreamy are over?" Izzie stared at her. "Meredith, things are going to be okay, I'll help you find another guy that's twice as handsome and less concerned about what's on his head."

"His hear was perfect." Meredith turned away. "No more McDreamy dream things. It's over."

"Mer, I'm so sorry." Izzie stared at her. "You know that you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, Iz." Meredith stared at her. "I know that I always can talk to you. You don't have to tell me that, I know. But thanks."

Meredith hugged Izzie, she was one of her best friends. Not like Cristina, different. Izzie was the one that was always smiling. She was looking at life from the bright sight. She had a great love life, she had everything so figured out. Never afraid to try. Meredith wished she was more like that. Izzie really was there to support her, and she couldn't ever do that back to her. She stared at the surroundings of the hospital. Vanessa was standing close to them, holding some charts in her hands. She had a look in her eyes, Meredith knew every look Vanessa had. She couldn't figure this one out. If it were bad or good. If it was something else.

"Meredith." Vanessa slowly walked to them. "I need to talk to you right now."

"What's this about?" Izzie turned around. "I'm sure you can tell me, we're friends."

"Meredith, I need to talk to you in private." she stared at the rest of them. "You can take Izzie, if you're comfortable about her knowing. I don't think you want the rest to know."

"Izzie, I'll talk to you later okay." Meredith turned around. "You'll hear about this, I promise."

"Okay, Mer." Izzie stared at her. "But if it's really bad, just page me. I'll be there in four seconds, and I'll be there. With Cristina, obvious George and everyone that loves you here. Don't let us in the dark."

"I'll tell you." Meredith replied "But I need to be alone to hear this. It's not bad Izzie, trust me. This thing doesn't count as bad. Life altering yes.'

Vanessa and Meredith slowly followed each other to another empty examination room. Vanessa's eyes were staring in to Meredith's.

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"Okay, You have a high concentration of choriongonadotropine in your blood work." Vanessa replied "The amount subject you're 2 months and a half along. Meredith, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Meredith slowly stared at the papers. "I was thinking about it, but I believed it would be false alarm. I actually didn't buy that I could be pregnant. I can't do this."

"You have options you know." Vanessa slowly turned around. "You could keep the baby, adoption or.."

"I couldn't get rid of the baby either way." Meredith replied "I love Derek, and if this is the only thing I have to remember him by. I just don't know if I can do this. Have a baby."

"You can." Vanessa replied "I'll be here every singe step of the way. Izzie will be there, George, maybe even Alex. And if you told Derek, he would not leave your side. I know.."

"You can't tell Derek." Meredith stared at her. "Promise me, you won't tell. Promise me. Even when you're so mad with him. And stuff. You need to promise me that."

"I promise." Vanessa turned around. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it. I'll hate it, as a matter effect. But I'll be nice, but I'm deficiently moving in with you. You need to eat healthy, don't forget vitamins."

"Just remember one thing." Meredith smiled "I'm still your big sister. And I'm going to keep setting up you and George, until you are getting married. I just hoped I won't be fat when that happens."

"Do you want an ultra sound now?" Vanessa slowly moved a machine closer. "I mean I could take a quick look if the baby's okay. Good."

"Sure." Meredith lay down. "And again, I know the drill. You don't have to say that the gel is cold. Because I know."

Meredith slowly exposed her belly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a little bit swollen. Meredith noticed the difference, but that was only because she know what to look for. Vanessa slowly poured a little of the gel on Meredith's belly.

"God, that's really cold." Meredith cursed

"You told me not to tell you that the gel would be cold. You can't tell me that I didn't tell you so." Vanessa smiled "And it's not the worst you're in for."

"Okay, okay." Meredith reacted "I just never knew it was that cold."

"Okay," Vanessa slowly turned around turning on the screen. "Meredith this is your uterus, that's the amniotic sac. And that's your fetus. Wait a minute?"

Vanessa slowly turned around staring at the scream. She stared at it, slowly turning on the sound. She heard two separate heartbeats. Fast, around 100 times a minute. Meredith's eyes were on the same screen.

"That's fetus A, and Fetus B." Vanessa turned around. "Two babies. I think I can even see McDreamy's hair. See, the big dark spot. That's the hair."

"Don't joke." Meredith smiled "Oh my god, twins. I was doubting about one baby. But two, two little Grey's with Derek's hair. I can't do that."

"Meredith, you're going to doubt yourself." Vanessa replied "But you know what you told me, when I was pregnant. That I could do anything I put my mind to, that I would be a terrific mum. And you Meredith, I'm not going to say it's easy. It's not. Lot's of times, I wanted to quit. Stop. But it's the small things that pay off, you're child saying its first word. Those things count more then anything else. Meredith, that will mean anything."

"What about my internship?" Meredith stared at her. "I'll have to drop out of the program."

"No." Vanessa slowly shook her head. "I could always ask that you would be transferred to my service as my intern. I only have one, and I could keep everything easy. And you'll go on maternity leave. You'll take your intern test in 2 weeks, you'll pass. And you'll be a resident. Then I'll help you take care of your interns. I'll help you, if you don't tell Derek."

"I can't tell him." Meredith replied "He made a choice, he wants a shot to try with Addison. I can't barge in their marriage with my McTwins asking McDreamy to take his McA and McB and be a McDaddy. I just whished he was here with me. I mean.."

"I know." Vanessa replied "I know what you want, but we have to take it easy. Okay, Meredith, I'm giving you the week off. I'm your doctor and I need you to take rest for a week. Only a week."

"Okay." Meredith replied "I mean I don't think I can say no."

"No"

* * *

"Vanessa." Derek Shepherd got in the elevator next to her. "Where's Meredith? I've been missing her on the job. I mean.."

"That's none of your business." Vanessa replied "And if were up to me, I would ban you to an island. And you know which island I am talking about."

"Vanessa Grey, I want to know how Meredith is." Derek replied "I could always ask Dr. Stevens or Dr. O'Malley and they'll answer me right away. And you know it."

"Okay, here it is." Vanessa turned around. "Izzie, George and Cristina are not telling you how Meredith is. Because Meredith does not want you to know. If you would excuse me, Dr. Shepherd."

"Please, I need to know." Derek stared in her eyes, with those dreamy eyes no one could resist. She was standing outside the elevator, Derek was holding open the doors.

"You want to know how she's doing?" Vanessa stared at him. "You really want to know. She's doing bad, you broke her. She hardly eats, she hardly sleeps, she's a mess. Is that what you wanted to know."

Derek heard the words, the elevator doors closed, he kept staring in front o him. 'She's not eating, she hardly sleep, she's a mess'. He kept hearing Vanessa Grey's voice. 'You broke her'. Derek couldn't hardly keep it. He didn't want Meredith to be a mess, he didn't want her to move on. But he had to try things with Addison. It was his task. But the voice of the Meredith's younger sister was yelling in his mind. 'my mistake', Meredith. Derek slowly hang against the elevator wall.

"Damn!" he hit the other side. In an anger. "God damn it!"

He was so mad, so mad with himself. He loves Meredith, he broke her heart. Shook her world around, all that to a woman that saved him. Meredith showed him that the world was good, and what did he do to repay her? He stabbed her in the back, he broke her heart. He destroyed her very being. He left her. He was in Seattle for 3 months, and he destroyed the only woman that never cheated on him. That never deceived him. The only woman that he didn't feel any obligation to. He wasn't married to her, he didn't feel the pressure to make anything work. He chose Addison, because it was the right thing. He didn't chose her because it felt like the right thing to do. He once again slammed against the door, it slowly opened up.

"You look bad Shepherd." Preston Burke stepped in the elevator.

"I broke Meredith's heart." Derek turned around. "I broke her heart."

"You know what you should have thought about." Burke stared at him. "Don't sleep with interns, it never gets you anywhere good. I mean if you hadn't slept with Meredith to being with, you would never broke her heart. And you would never be in this situation. Me, I wouldn't get here. "

"You're chief ad-interim." Derek replied "You shouldn't get here, apparently Richard trusted you more then me. With his obligation as being the chief."

"Who wouldn't?" He stepped out of the elevator. "I mean what you got? Great hair?"

* * *

"Where are you?" Izzie stared at Vanessa

"I'm at the pit." Vanessa replied "I mean seems like some nice trauma is going to make it in today. And I'm going to get there first."

"Not if I'm faster." Izzie smiled "Let's just say we'll share good cases, I mean Meredith's gone. Sick at home, which I'm by the way not telling McDreamy. I don't get it, you gave her a whole week of abstinence. Why would you do that?"

"She's sick." Vanessa replied "She needs rest. I wanted to give her a moth, but she denied. So I gave her a week. I got it past Bailey, that makes me a rock star."

"You got it past Bailey?" Izzie smiled "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I gave it to the chief." Vanessa replied "Or the chief ad-interim. Apparently Richard is taking some time of to spend with mum, he's taking her case on him. And the hospital is less important all of the sudden."

"That's so romantic." Izzie smiled "I mean if he weren't married, and she had no Alzheimer's. And they were actually a couple. I mean.. I'll just shut up."

"I'm not in the mood for romance." Vanessa replied "In my mind it always gets back and bites you in the ass, whether you like it or not."


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


	7. Chapter 7

I was cleaning out my computer as I found this, it's not completely finnished but I'll just make this work as a chapter. I'll add a part two. Just like the actual episode...  
TempeGeller..

I will try to make this story going, but I can't promise anything. I am trying to make my own stuff, and my own writing need my attention. Working on my first full romance/fantasy novel..

I don't need to tell you that reviews help. It's because of you that I'm keeping this story up, much revew equals...

* * *

**As the world ends…**

_The morning after everything gets less clear,_

_Usually I say that a dead husband means nothing,_

_That I don't feel.._

_But what's going on here.._

_It gets to me.._

_People say that you know when you're done.._

_They say you can smell dead on you.._

_All I can is…. _

"Nes.." Cristina stepped towards her. "Where's Meredith?"

"She went home right away.." Vanessa replied "She needs rest, Izzie took her home. I thought it was a good idea.."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Cristina stared at her. "Taking up extra hours, aren't you supposed to be home with your baby?"

"Yes and no.." Vanessa replied "Meredith is taking care of her. And yes, I miss her, but Meredith needs the rest way more than I do. She's practicing."

"I heard.." Cristina replied "Poor Meredith.."

"As her friend.." Vanessa replied "And her sister, I want to beat up Derek."

"I'm with you on that.." Cristina replied "attending's suck!"

"Yeah, if Addison was not that brilliant, I would totally beat her up. Him to, if they weren't my bosses.."

"yeah, talking about the she demon.." Cristina laughed "The wicked witch of the west, McBitch.."

"She who must not be called.." Vanessa laughed "So.."

"I am on call.." Cristina replied "I hope there are interesting cases in the pit.."

"I hope for babies.." Vanessa replied "A cute baby with minor injuries.."

"You'll have to do another patient.." Cristina replied "I'm hoping on many heart conditions, some awesome surgery."

"I'm hoping on a calm night.." Vanessa replied "I'm kind of tired…"

"So are you supposed to be friends?" Cristina stared at her. "I mean you're Meredith's sister. And you're a third year resident. I should like you…"

"You don't have to like me.." Vanessa replied "But I am Meredith's sister.."

"So you are only half.." Cristina replied "Are you?"

"You're right about that.." Vanessa turned away.

"You must have a lot of wild theories of who your father is.." Cristina replied

"Yes." Vanessa replied "But mom can't really tell me anymore. Unless she.."

"Unless.." Cristina replied, she stared at the doors of the pit.

"You know, you don't have to talk to me.." Vanessa replied "Unless you want to.."

"Yeah, I am going to look for cases.." Cristina replied "I'm bad ass, and you are a baby doctor."

"Thank you Cristina." Vanessa smiled

"But you are bad ass.." Cristina replied "If you beat up McDreamy or the She demon."

"Good morning, the Little Grey.." It was George O'Malley.

"I don't feel like having a nice nickname.." Vanessa laughed grabbing a paper. "That and I'm older then you are.."

"I'm 27.." George smiled "How about you?"

"26." Vanessa gave him a playful punch. "Does that mean I get the nice case?"

"Your age.." George smiled at her. "Don't count on it, I'm on the bottom of the.."

"Dr. Grey.." Doctor April Kepner "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, doctor Kepner.." Vanessa smiled "I have no cases, my paperwork is all done. You can look for any case, any cool case. And if you find one, I'll let you do some cool procedure."

"Oh, you're so cool!" George replied

"I'm not cool.." Vanessa replied "Sometimes I can be a cold hearted bitch."

"You're over doing it.." George smiled "You are a very nice person. You're one of the nicest persons I have met."

"Cool.."

"Are you worrying about the board?" George turned to Vanessa.

"I'm not yelling anything." Vanessa replied "I know it's not good, but it's still. Let's not call for trouble. But, something bad could happen.."

"Anything could happen.." George replied "Any day.."

"You're right about that.." Vanessa replied

"I'm always right.."

She stared around, the pit seemed empty. Or no one had arrived yet. She always felt that was a bad thing. A very bad thin, most of the times that meant something bad would happen. She stepped to the desk. The phone rang.

"Seattle Grace.." Vanessa answered the phone.

"Nes.." it was Meredith. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Meredith.." Vanessa replied "I'm fine. I'm so fine, I could be flying to Narnia."

"That's not funny.." Meredith replied "It's just, Vanessa, can you come home.."

"Meredith, I'm on call.." Vanessa replied "I can't just come home.."

"But, Nes.." Meredith was panicked, she could notice the panic in her voice. "Vanessa, I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. And that you could get involved in this thing!"

"Meredith, we all get feelings.." Vanessa replied "If you wait long enough, they pass.."

"This won't pass!" Meredith yelled "Do you know that feeling I got with Walt Disney? I turned.."

"I promise that everything will be fine.." Vanessa replied "There are no rollercoasters near."

"Meredith I have to go!" Vanessa replied "The ambulance is arriving, there are people who need my help. And Meredith.."

"Get some rest.." Meredith added. "And you keep your phone close, so I can call you during surgery. When I get this panic attacks. So I can see you are fine.."

"Good I will do that.." Vanessa replied "Talk to you later Meredith…"

"Vanessa, I think Selena read something.." Meredith replied trough the phone.

"Meredith, she pretends to read stuff.." Vanessa replied "She makes up stuff.."

"but she really did.." Meredith replied

"Goodbye Meredith.." Vanessa put the phone down.

"What was that Grey?" it was Miranda Bailey. "Is that the way you talk to people on the phone?"

"It is when they are your sister.." Vanessa replied "Who's talking about the fact your daughter just said 'boe'. And the fact that I'm here while she's at home.."

"Oh, good luck.." Doctor Bailey replied "How is Meredith?"

"Hanging in there I guess.." Vanessa replied

"So, have you talked to your mother?" Bailey stared at Vanessa.

"I don't talk to my mother.." Vanessa turned to Miranda Bailey. "It's in her world, I haven't even been born. She's reliving her glory days, and Meredith is part of those days. It's just that I.. I'm not important enough to be remembered. Not even as a baby. She just choses to forget I ever existed."

"Alzheimer patients can't help.." Miranda Bailey stared at her. "You must know that.."

"I know.." Vanessa replied "It's just, I can't understand why I'm not part of her high days.."

"Well, .." Miranda stared at her. "Talk to her, at least you will have a chance to know her in her high days. Learn what makes her heart beat."

"She was a bitch.." Vanessa replied "I grew up with Ellis Grey. I grew up with the worst mom on the planet, and I have to.."

"She's still your mother.." Miranda replied "You don't want to be sorry.."

"Thank you.." Vanessa stared around. For a couple of seconds everything became slower. She stared around in the pit, she knew that any minute the ambulance would be here. Taking whatever horror was inside. She turned around putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey baby Grey.." Alex smiled

"Hey, I'm a third year resident." Vanessa replied

"And you're younger than me.." Alex replied "Baby Grey."

"Oh, just get out of her Karev!" she smiled

"You're cute.." Alex replied

"You and Izzie are an item." Vanessa replied . Then the doors swooped open, a woman with dark black woman was on the patient.

* * *

"Good morning Ellis." Richard smiled "how are you this morning?"

"Good, I only notice that your interns aren't that amazing.." Ellis replied "Either way they are doing nothing, or they are staring at me like I'm insane."

"Well, I .." Richard replied "I got to meet your youngest, Vanessa I think her name is. She's lovely, Ellis. She's you."

"Meredith is my only child." Ellis replied "This Vanessa is not my daughter. I never had a second daughter, nor would I ever want one. I mean it's not like Thatcher got me to get another kid. It would ruin my residency. No I wouldn't.."

"Ellis, we're not in residency anymore.." Richard said down. "You have two beautiful daughters, on that's younger then Meredith. Your baby Vanessa, you should remember."

"Vanessa.." Ellis turned around. "Why would I even get another baby? Unless she.."

"She's mine.." Richard replied "I know that she's mine, I knew the moment I lay eyes on her. She's you, but she's so kind. So sweet, she acts like a leader. Wise, that reminds me of myself. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me she were my daughter? "

"Richard, I .." Ellis turned away. "I don't know, I don't know anyone named Vanessa.."

My mother was named Vanessa.." Richard replied "That's where you got that name, you remember momma Nessa. Why didn't you.."

"Chief.." It was Cristina's voice. "Chief.."

"Now, that's one of your talented residents.." Ellis replied "You make sure you keep her happy."

"What's is it Cristina?" the chief turned to her "Is there a trouble Cristina?"

"I need to talk to you, Chief." Cristina replied

* * *

"what is she doing on the patient?" Vanessa replied

"He.." she stared up. "I tried to put pressure on the wound, I noticed that putting my hand in was the only thing that stopped the bleeding. Anytime I tried to remove it, it started to bleed again."

"I get it.." Vanessa stepped closer. "What's your name?"

"Hannah.." she replied "Hannah Davies.."

"Hannah Davies, I'm doctor Vanessa Grey.." Vanessa replied "Doctor Burke will be here in a few minutes. We'll see how we'll solve the trouble. You have nothing to worry about."

"You know, this is my first day.." Hannah replied "Most people get a nice calm first day, I get this.."

"Okay, after you get out of here.." Vanessa stared at her. "Your day will get better. And if it doesn't you have think, it can only get better."

"Yes.." Hannah replied

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Vanessa stared at her. "Someone I should get on the phone?"

"No.." Hannah smiled "I just broke up with my boyfriend.

"Can I take my hand out?" Hannah stared at Vanessa.

"You don't stick your hand inside a patient.." the man on the other side of the table said.

"Well, she knows that now.." Vanessa replied "But she did everything to save this patient, so I don't want that you yell at her. Or I'm going to kick your ass myself. She stays, you go!"

"Why does she get to stay?" the man spoke again.

"Oh, are you in kindergarten?" Vanessa stared at him. "Yes, she stays, you go. She has her hand in my patient. If she removes it, he'll bleed out."

"Thank you.." she replied

"Hannah, when Doctor Burke gets here.." Vanessa replied "We'll have to go to the OR right away. You have to go with us, when we get up there you are going to remove your finger. The rest is up to us. Good?"

"Good." Hannah replied

"Just stay calm, and your hand will be out of this man's chest in no time.." Vanessa replied "Trust me, you are out of here in no time. And you will be a national hero."

"Maybe not national…" Vanessa laughed

LINE

"Mindy…" A voice came from the other side of the room. Alex Karev was frustrated that the woman wouldn't stop screaming. Now she had, he didn't get her to say anything. Another man stepped in the room.

"You moron…" Her voice seemed mad, and Alex Karev couldn't blame her. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that a man ended up hurt at the hospital. Especially if it were Vanessa's patient. He still called her Vanessa, she was younger and it was hard to look at her as his superior. Evan if she was, to him she was just Meredith's little sister. And he didn't know whether he would ever get over it.

"How is he?" the voice said once more again.

"oh, he's bleeding all over the place." The woman rolled her eyes. " That's how he's doing. The girl in the ambulance put her hand inside of him!"

"what are you yelling at me for?" he replied "It wasn't my fault that she put.."

"Because you and james are like idiots, you play with your toys. Excuse me.." the woman replied

"we don't play. look, we reenact. you play." He said on a harsh tone..

"You put on your costumes, and you build your stupid toys and you play." She replied "That's very kid like don't you think doctor? "

"No, we reenact. " He yelled again.

" Nobody reenacts world war ii, you moron!" Alex rolled his eyes, hearing them fight over something that stupid made him tired. Off course he could understand why the two men found it amusing to replay world war 2. Yet, he didn't understand what really happened.

"Again, exactly what happened?" Alex stared at him, asking the same question again.

"what happened is my husband and his moron best friend" Alex could hear the other guy say something, but it wasn't important enough. "they decided to build some kind of big gun."

"Yeah, an exact replica of the finest allied antitank weapon of world war ii, the m981 bazooka." The man said proudly.

"So they put on their stupid costumes, and they go out into the backyard, and they try to shoot the thing." The woman went on with her story.

"I'm the gunner. james is the loader, okay? " the man smiled. It seemed hard to believe that they were smiling. " you should see it, it's a 60-millimeter, 1 1/2-pound rocket. I mean, it's a beauty.

"It didn't work, so like an idiot, my husband has to go and stand in front of his big gun to see what went wrong." The woman spoke again. " That's when the stupid toy starts working.

"he shot himself with a bazooka?" Alex saw how the woman nodded her head. "He shot himself with a bazooka? Was there an explosion?"

"No, why?" the man turned to Alex

Panic run through his veins. He started to run, he didn't care about the lack of panic behind him. Everyone around his stared at him, he knew that they wouldn't if they knew what was going on in his mind. He took the stairs, running to the OR where the patient was. A patient with a bomb inside. His friends were in there, and a bomb could go off if that girl removed her finger from the body. He opened the OR room, he could see Vanessa Grey. A sister of one of his best friends. He turned to doctor Burke, who had a scalpel in his hands.

"Doctor Burke, I need to talk to you.." His face changed. "I need you to talk to me.."

"It's going to be fine.."' Vanessa whispered

"What's it Karev?" Doctor Burke stared at him.

"Is there an exit wound?" Alex turned to him almost panicked.

"No, it's a standard wound.." Burke replied "No, exit wound."

"He's cute.." Hannah whispered "Do you know if he's single?"

"They say he's an item with Izzie.." Vanessa smiled

"Hannah, what do you feel inside.." Burke paused "What do you feel?"

"I don't understand…" Hannah turned to him.

"Doctor Burke, what's going on?" Vanessa turned to him. "What is she supposed to feel?"

"My finger tips are touching something kind of hard.." she replied "Metal.."

"Oh my god.." a voice in the room said.

"Hannah, I don't want you to move an inch.." he replied "Everything will be okay, just hold still. Doctor Grey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure.." Vanessa turned to Hannah. "Hannah, you're doing an awesome job. Just, hold on. And I'll buy a drink at Joe's. We'll pick up some guys together. Good?"

"Fine.." Hannah smiled "You pay."

"Doctor Grey, I want you to go to the nurses, and say that we've got a code black." Doctor Burke's face reflected the worry with in.

"Code black, are you sure?" she saw how he nodded his head.

"I want you to call the bomb squad." He turned away.

LINE

"I don't think she expected this.." Alex replied "You never wake up in the morning, thinking: oh I'll stick my hand in someone's body, when there's a bomb inside.."

"She tried to save him.." Vanessa replied "We would have done the same thing."

"yeah, and now she's going to die because she the right thing.." Alex replied

"I want you guys to go.." doctor Burke stared at her. "All of you.."

"Nes.." Alex took her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere.." Vanessa turned around. "Hannah trusts me, if I don't come back she'll panic. God knows what happens when she panics."

"Doctor Grey.." he raised an eyebrow.

"Vanessa, you have a little girl on the edge of talking.." Alex replied "You have a Meredith at home, and you're staying in here because of a patient.."

"He needs a surgical team.." Vanessa replied "I could.."

"I only need.." doctor Burke replied "You can go, there's no.."

"I'm not going anywhere.." Vanessa replied "You and doctor Milton need someone to calm her down. And.."

"Okay, you go to the elevator." Doctor Burke stared at the doctors, they walked away from the dangerous O.R. Vanessa turned around and walked in the OR.

"Typical Grey.." Burke turned around

"Hey.." Vanessa stepped next to her. "I'm back, you should start to think about what kind of guys you want to pick up. Maybe you could even pick up Dr. Burke here.."

"I'm not single.." doctor Burke smiled

"Too bad, another guy.." Vanessa replied "But there are many handsome guys at Joe's."

"What's going on doctor Grey?" Vanessa stared at Hannah. "You're way to.. I know something is off.."

"Okay.." Vanessa turned to Doctor Burke. "Okay, you've got your hand on an explosive?"

"What?" Hannah turned around. "So let me rephrase that: 'I have my hand on live unexploded ammunition."

"Yes." Doctor Burke replied

"But everything will be fine.." Vanessa added.

"It's not a great feeling.." She turned to Vanessa.

"You don't have to worry about him." Vanessa added "He's still out, he will be for a while. He's not hooked to the machines, because that could give danger. The bag is now breathing for him.."

"What if I pull my hand out really quickly?" Hannah replied

"I think the bomb would shift.." Vanessa replied "And.."

"Everything would explode…" Hannah added

"Hannah.." Vanessa replied "You are very brave. You hand is keeping this mister Carlton from bleeding out. You are saving his life.."

LINE

"Doctor Montgomery?" Izzie stared at her. "What is going on?"

"I don't know doctor Stevens.." she replied, they elevator door opened up. "But I think it's very serious. Very.."

"Izzie.." Alex walked towards them. "What do we.."

"Alex, do you know what's going on?" Izzie turned to him.

"There's a.." Alex paused "Vanessa's patient.3"

"Calm down Karev!" Addison replied "Now tell us…"

"There's a bomb in the hospital." Alex replied "And it's inside of someone's body. It's going to explode.."

"Where's Derek?" Addison replied

"I have no idea.."

"He's.."

"What's going on?" Addison turned to the chief.

"The hospital is completely evacuated accept doctor Burke's team…" the chief turned away.

"And doctor Shepherd's team.." Izzie added

LINE

"So,.." Hannah paused "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No.." Vanessa smiled "My husband died in Iraq, not even two years ago. We have a baby.."

"You have a daughter?" Hannah turned to her. "You have a daughter, and you are here with a bomb. That's not.."

"Hey, I'm staying here because I know everything will be fine.." Vanessa replied "I know that I will be home tonight, and so will you.."

"How old are you?" Hannah stared at her.

"I'm 26." Vanessa replied

"I'm 22." Hannah replied "My mother was going to come over this night. She was going to be there, and now I won't be there."

"Well, you'll be there.." Vanessa replied "The bomb squad will get the bomb out, it will be okay. I promise. I promise."

"My mother.." Hannah replied "She promised to make something I like. Did your mom ever do that?"

"My mom has Alzheimer's." Vanessa replied "She was a doctor, so she.."

"Oooh.." she smiled "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sis.." Vanessa replied "Her name is Meredith, she's a doctor to. I'm actually doing her shift right now. She needed rest."

"So, if.." Hannah replied "She should have been here.."

"I'm very happy she's not.." Vanessa admitted "You know, it's only now I notice I've been putting my life on hold for the last 2 years. I've turned down guys asking me out, because of Henry. And.."

"It's logical." Hannah replied

"But this is about you…" Vanessa smiled "You can tell your mother you are a hero."

"Vanessa.." doctor Burke stared at her. "Can you go check if they're here?"

"But.." Vanessa turned to Hannah. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine.." Hannah smiled

Vanessa walked in the hallway. From the dead room, that's what she called it in her head. Keeping Hannah confident was her job. It was her job to stop her from getting scared. She was staring around. The elevator doors opened up.

"Is this floor evacuated?" the voice came from the man. "Is it?"

"It is.." Vanessa replied "I think.."

"You think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have been in the OR." Vanessa replied "They evacuated everything, so they should be.."

"We got people in here.." a heavy voice said. Vanessa turned around, she couldn't see anyone accept Cristina, who was outside OR 2.

"What's going on?" she was listening to them. Cristina had stepped outside the OR.

"We have a bomb in a body cavity…" Cristina walked towards her.

"Damn, all I have is an open skull.." Cristina stepped closer to her.

"Aren't you.."

"Stop talking!" Vanessa and Cristina were interrupted by the man. He was around his thirties, maybe a bit over it. He looked bitter, and they could understand that in his line of profession.

* * *

"Pink mist.." the doctor stared at Hannah. He was standing there. "That's what they call you when you blow up. Pink mist, I read that somewhere. That's when you are a billion pieces, you're liquid. Just pieces of human flesh and blood, sometimes they don't even find a finger. One minute you're a person. The next.."

Hannah started to panic.

"Take this.." he handed her something. "I want you to squish it in even beats. I have kids…"

Hannah felt alone, Dr. Melton was leaving the room. She felt alone, and she felt like she was going to die. For the very first time, she felt like she was going to die. Vanessa had made her feel safe, the fact that she had a daughter made her feel safer. But now even doctor Vanessa Grey was gone. Hannah wanted to run, maybe the bomb wouldn't explode. Maybe everything would be fine.

* * *

"I am freaked out, scared and just.." Vanessa replied

"Why is she squishing it herself?" Cristina stared at Vanessa. "Where is doctor Melton?"

"Oh come one.." Vanessa opened the door.

"Hannah where is doctor Melton?" Vanessa walked towards her. She stared at her.

"He left.." Hannah was panicked.

"You don't have to panic." Vanessa stared at her. "Everything will be fine.."

"I think I'm going to take out my hand.." Hannah replied

"You can do this." Vanessa replied "Everything will be fine, you will be okay."

"I'm 22 years old." Hannah started to panic "I'm 22 years old, I'm supposed live for a long time. I don't want to die today.."

The next moments happened so fast, no one really could tell what happened. Cristina expected a big explosion when Hannah pulled her hand from the man's chest. Everyone would have expected a loud bang, but nothing followed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.." Vanessa screamed at herself.

"Nes.." Cristina turned to her. "what did you do?"

"I.." Vanessa turned around "I don't know.."

"Doctor Grey?" Burke stared at her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Vanessa replied

"You're not fine.." Cristina stepped towards her. "You've got your hand on a bomb."

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled

"What were you thinking?" Cristina rolled her eyes. "I'll go down the same way my husband did. You've got a small four year old to get home to."

"I guess, my everything will be okay line won't work.." Vanessa replied

In the OR there was silence. A couple of seconds went on, no one dared to say a word. Not even a little thing. The tension brought fear. To Vanessa, who knew her sure that she wasn't going to make it out there alive. The silence was broken by the phone ringing in her pocket.

"Cristina, get that.." Vanessa looked at her pocket.

"It's Meredith.." Cristina said as she held the phone up.

"You all have to play along.." Vanessa replied "I don't have a hand on a bomb, I'm okay. There's nothing going on. Meredith can't know . Okay?"

"Vanessa, you can't do that.." Cristina replied "She has to know.."

"She can't know.." Vanessa replied "Not with the baby, she's pregnant. If she'd panic, she could end up losing the baby. She can't know.."

"Meredith's pregnant?" Burke put his hand to his head. "I assume it's.."

"Yes.." Vanessa replied "And you are going to shut up, or I'll throw this bomb to your head. And I'm not joking, and if I don't have that power anymore. I will beat you up with my bare hands, I' don't care if you are an attending…"

"If she's like Meredith.." Cristina smiled "She's not joking.."

"Okay, pick up the phone.." Burke rolled his eyes.

"Hello Meredith!" they all said in a too happy tone.

"Who are you guys?" Meredith replied "Vanessa? Cristina? And who's the other guy? George?"

"It's doctor Burke.." he smiled "And we are all okay."

"Okay.." Cristina replied "Fine, okay."

"Super.." Vanessa smiled again.

"That's good, but I heard that there's a bomb .." Meredith replied "You're nowhere near that bomb right? Right?"

"No, we went to lunch.." Vanessa replied "We're eating eggs, and stuff.."

"Yeah, and everyone got out.." Cristina replied "Maybe the She Shepherd, she could still be inside. We locked her in a closet."

"Ha, funny.." Meredith laughed "You guys are so funny! I'm so glad you're save. I was thinking that you had your hand on the bomb or something. Isn't that crazy?"

"Yes.." Burke repeated "Meredith, you're going insane. Crazy. No one is holding a bomb."

"In a cavity.." Cristina replied "In a body.."

"Cristina, you are so creative." Meredith replied "Who would hold a bomb.."

"No one.." Vanessa replied "No one in their right mind would do that.."

"Right.." Cristina replied "We're all not close to a bomb.."

"Right.." Meredith replied "Hey, sissy, Selena is drawing you a picture. We were both worried about mommy, but now we don't need to worry. Since her mommy is okay."

"Okay.." Vanessa replied "I'm okay.."

"Hey, maybe I should come have lunch with you guys!" Meredith replied

"NO!" they screamed at the same time.

"why not?" Meredith's voice became worried again.

"Because.." Cristina turned to Vanessa.

"Because.." Vanessa repeated

"We're throwing you a birthday party!" Burke replied "We're already preparing it. Nothing is too much, it will be a nice surprise party!"

"Burke.." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Now you betrayed it."

"I'll leave you guys to that.." Meredith laughed "And I'll forget that you ever said that.."

It was silent once more again. Dylan the guy from the bomb squad was too embarrassed to say something. And Burke had lost his voice to.

"Okay, now we have to throw Meredith a surprise birthday party, couldn't you find a better excuse? I mean like.." Cristina replied "I have no fucking idea!"

"hey, parties aren't that bad!" Vanessa replied "I wouldn't worry about that.."

"Yeah, if you die.." Cristina replied "Why am I still here?"

"I don't know Cristina.." Vanessa replied

"Oh, yeah, since my best friends sister put her hand on a bomb that could explode. Then you made us lie to Meredith, that you are fine.." Cristina replied "But I refuse being the one to tell her you are dead, so that is why I am here. I hope that she'll say: Oh Cristina stayed with my sister until the end. She died a hero. Instead off, why didn't you tell me about my sisters stupid suicidal plan."

"Fighting doesn't get us anywhere.." It was Dylan that finely spoke. "So we have to get the bomb out of there, without too much damage."

"That could not be easy.." Vanessa replied "Why don't you get it out right here.."

"If something goes wrong.." Dylan replied "And the bomb explodes, you can kiss the whole building goodbye. Do you want that?"

"Not really.." Cristina replied

"Cristina, you've got to do something.." Vanessa turned to her. "You've got to get Derek out of here, make sure that he hurries up his surgery. Get him to finish early. I don't want Meredith's baby to be without a dad, I'm sure Meredith will tell him some day."

"In four years, she'll let the kids tell him herself.." Cristina replied "she won't be able to lie about it. The hair will give her away.."

"true.. " Vanessa replied "Can you do it?"

"Off course.." Cristina stepped towards her. "But you have to promise me one thing? Don't die.. Okay, Izzie likes your food. Meredith is your sister, you are the only one that can kick Derek's ass. Alex puts the moves on you, and you are a bad ass OBGYN. And well, I need someone to talk to when Meredith and I don't get along, that and you don't talk about how cute your baby is. Which she is, I mean your daughter is.."

"I get it.." Vanessa replied

"That and I don't want to hear Meredith say.." Cristina stared at her. "You lied to me and you got my sister killed. I want her to say to all of us how we all lied. So survive. Promise me."

"I can't promise.." Vanessa replied

"Promise, or I'm not going anywhere.." Cristina replied

"Okay, I promise!" Vanessa replied

"Okay.." She turned to Burke. "You see she keeps her promise."

"Well, then.." Vanessa turned to Dylan. "How is this going to go?"

"Okay, Vanessa.." Dylan stared at her. "This is very simple, very simple. We have to get the bomb out of the OR so we can remove it from the body. We get the bomb out of there, you'll have to keep it…"

"Wait?" Vanessa stared at him. "Me? As in me?"

"You, yes." Dylan stared at her. "But I'll be there every single step of the way.."

"I have a baby to get home to.." Vanessa replied "I want to see her again! I want to.. I don't want to die, I didn't.."

"You think about your loved once.." Dylan replied "You think about them, you're going to see them again. I promise you, you will survive this. I promise.."

* * *

"Hannah?" George stepped in the staircase. "What's wrong?"

"I killed.." she cried. "I left.."

"Hey, are you okay?" Hannah stared up at him. Her tears had gotten a bit worst.

"It's all my fault, I let the bomb go.." Hannah replied "And now she has the bomb, she was such a sweet person. She has a baby. Oh my god I'm so selfish. I should have stayed there, I shouldn't have let the bomb go. She didn't disserve to die.."

"Hannah, it's not your fault.." George replied "Everyone would be terrified.."

"She didn't disserve this.." Hannah repeated "She was so nice to me.. Vanessa didn't disserve this.."

"Vanessa Grey?" George stared at her. "Where is she?"

"She's up there, she has the bomb.." Hannah cried "She took the bomb, she's going to die. It's all my fault, I should have stayed!"

"Hey, it's not your fault.." George replied. "You should come with us, so we can take a look at that nasty cut on your head."

"No!" Hannah stood up. "I have to go back!"

"You can't go back up there!" George replied "It's too dangerous!"

"It's my fault!" She replied "She has a baby! I should have!

"Hey, Vanessa.." George helped her up. "Always lands on her feet. She's like a cat, but better. She'll survive this, I promise. I promise.."

* * *

"Where's Derek?" Addison passed through the halls. "Do you think I should get up there?"

"No.." Richard replied "Going up there is way too dangerous! You can't do that, Addie. It could cost your life. Derek will be fine…"

"Poor Derek.." Addison replied "My resident is still up there to, I mean she was very good. I hope she doesn't die. I mean best resident in years.."

"Vanessa is still up there.." Richard put his hand to his head. "I promised Ellis to keep her.."

"What?" Addison turned to him. "What is it Richard?"

"She is Ellis' daughter.." Richard replied "I'm going up there.."

"Richard, you said just I couldn't!" Addison replied "Why are you going up there for any random resident that happens to be Ellis Grey's daughter."

"Because.." Richard turned away. "Because she's my best friend, I can let my friends daughter die on my hands. Right, she's still up there, and I have to get her."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
